Medianoche
by angel de la soledad
Summary: Harry se encuentra dividido entre sus sentimientos, y el deseo de hacer lo correcto, tendrá que enfrentarse con una realidad: lo que esconde justo a la medianoche. Mientras sus amigos caen victimas del asesino de su madre.
1. Sin Sentido

El muchacho de cabello pelirrojo, iba cubriéndose la cara del intenso frió con su bufanda color carmín, paso la calle principal, y siguió adelante hasta una pequeña callejuela que llevaba al barrio más olvidado de todos, un lugar poco común para los visitantes a menos de que se buscara un entretenimiento nocturno muy económico.

Camino por otros 10 minutos, hasta que cruzo enfrente de una vieja panadería que actualmente tenía en la puerta un letrero de cerrado, dio la vuelta en un callejón que lo llevo a espaldas del local.

Encendió un cigarro, estaba harto del frió y el lugar no era exactamente acogedor. Volteo instintivamente creyendo escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas, no vio nada, pero tenía los nervios de puntas, era el peor lugar para estar.

- ¿Quieres morir? – dijo una fría voz a su espalda – no te muevas – sintió una varita clavándosele en la espalda – un paso en falso… - una mano se coloco en su rostro y tiro al suelo el cigarro – deja de fumar, o yo misma te mato – sintió el momento en que su atacante bajaba su arma, y volteo, incrédulo de lo que veía

- Helmans – dijo con ironía el pelirrojo, jugando con su varita

- Pagaras caro – le respondió apuntándole con la varita en el rostro

- ¿Vas a matarme?

- No me retes Ronald

- Vamos Helmans, no me apuntes esa cosa si no tienes las agallas – su atacante clavo en su cuello la varita, sentía el dolor, pero aun así sonreía con autosuficiencia – veo que no las tienes

- Mal nacido – dijo ella furiosa

Tomo la mano de ella, y quito la varita de su cuello, sonrió burlándose aun de ella, y la tomo del cuello y la beso. Había olvidado cuan dulces eran los labios, y cuan suave era su cabello, enredo sus dedos en su melena castaña rizada. Ella lo correspondió abrazándolo fuerte, cuanto extrañaba sentir su cuerpo cerca del de ella.

- Mione – susurro él a su oído – yo….

- No digas nada – dijo ella poniendo su mano en su boca para callarlo – trajiste lo que te pedí

- Ten – dijo sacando un paquete y aventándoselo – no se para que necesitas esta basura, aun no se porque la consumes

- Ron… no empieces de nuevo

- Tu eres mejor que todo esto – dijo señalando al mugroso callejón donde se encontraban

- Ron… sabes bien…

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo el con algo de sarcasmo en su voz – solo viniste por eso, así que vete

- Nos volveremos a ver – dijo la castaña, tratándose de acercar para despedirse de él, pero él la aparto

- No lo creo Helmans, búscate otro que te traiga tu basura, yo ya estoy harto…

La castaña lo miro a los ojos, odiaba ese maldito apodo, pero sin decir una sola palabra más se alejo del callejón, dejándolo solo. Encendió otro cigarrillo y desapareció del callejón.

Ron, había caminado toda la noche, decidió detenerse a comprar un par de cervezas de mantequilla, y visitar a un viejo amigo, entro por la chimenea del departamento de su amigo, este se encontraba preparando el desayuno, y al verlo sirvió un plato extra y lo puso en la mesa de la sala donde se había sentado Ron a beber su cerveza sin decir una sola palabra.

- ¿la viste? – le dijo su amigo

- ¿Qué? – respondió Ron asustado

- Tienes esa cara de haberla visto

- No se de que hablas

- Claro que lo sabes, ni siquiera hace falta que te diga su nombre para que sepas a quien me refiero – dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente - ¿Acaso me equivoco?

- Hace meses que no la veo

- Yo diría que horas

- Sabes mejor que nadie que ella no puede venir aquí, no somos los únicos que la buscan

- Ron soy tu mejor amigo, no me mientas, ¿La viste?

- Para que me preguntas, si ya conoces la respuesta

- Ron….

- No me sermones Harry, hoy no – dijo recostándose en el sillón, y cubriéndose la cara con la almohada

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Tan hermosa como siempre – dijo apenas susurrando – Aun luchando por causas perdidas, ¿Tu como crees que esta?

- ¿Estuviste con ella?

- Harry ¿Con quien me confundes? – dijo irritado aventándola almohada a la pared cerca de su amigo

- Lo siento solo…. – pensó un momento - ¿La besaste?

- No se ni por que vine – no podía engañarlo, no a su amigo, se levanto molesto quería salir de ahí se dirigió a la puerta

- Se lo difícil que es, pero ahora estas con Lavender…

- ¿Lavender? – susurro – teniéndola a ella cerca…. – salio de la habitación dejando solo al muchacho de cabello azabache

Harry se quedo observando su desayuno, aunque su mente se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, parecía que la calma que había gozado estos últimos días seguro se evaporaría como todo lo demás en su vida.

Aunque para ese mismo día en la tarde su animo se recobro un poco, al llegarle una carta con letra algo ilegible que imaginaba había sido escrita por su amigo dictada por su madre.

_Harry:_

_No olvides que esta tarde estas invitado a comer en la madriguera. Mi mamá te manda saludos, y espera que no faltes._

_Ron_

Harry sonrió, la señora Weasley siempre había sido como una madre para él, y sabía que la preocupaba más que nada en estos días, y podía jurar que tenía que ver con el próximo aniversario luctuoso de su madre, Lily. Seguro la señora Weasley ya había alertado a Ron para que empezara a planear su semana para mantenerlo entretenido como todos los años, pero Harry y Ron se conocían demasiado para siquiera intentarlo, así que fingían ante la madre del pelirrojo, y Ron le daba todo el espacio que su amigo necesitara.

Pero por el momento tendría que ir a la madriguera, a una de esas reuniones imposibles de evitar, aunque sentía un poco de curiosidad, tal vez si la oportunidad era buena, trataría de sacarle una confesión a su amigo de los eventos del día de ayer.

- Mamá saldremos a casa de Pansy – dijo sonriente la pelirroja entrando a la cocina, ahí de pie junto a la estufa estaba un muchacho de ojos verdes

- Buenas tardes Ginevra

- Harry – respondió molesta

- ¿Querida, donde esta ese novio tuyo? – dijo la señora Weasley que acababa de entrar a la cocina, sin darse cuenta del ambiente tenso que esta tenía

- Me espera afuera

- Ginny, dile que pase

- Es que no quiere

- No la presione señora Weasley – interrumpió el muchacho de ojos verdes – ya sabe como son estos muchachos de ahora

- Harry – rió la señora Weasley y se acerco a él – mi niño pero si tu eres de su misma edad, tu también deberías de buscarte a una muchacha bonita ¿Sabes?

- Lo siento señora Weasley, pero aquella que robo mi corazón ya tiene a alguien más – Ginny lo miro con desprecio cosa que no le paso desapercibida y miro con cariño a Moly – prométame mi señora adorada que si alguna vez Arthur la deja, no dudara en corresponderme

- Harry – rió la señora Weasley - siempre tan bromista, bueno Ginny vete con cuidado

La pelirroja salió de la cocina, aun echando chispas por los comentarios del que alguna vez fuera algo más que su amigo. Se detuvo a un lado del perchero mientras agarraba su bufanda, era irónico usar justo esta cuando iba a salir con Draco.

- Veo que aun la tienes – dijo una suave voz a su espalda

- Harry – la tomo tan de sorpresa que tiro la bonita bufanda color azul con morado, él la recogió y se la dio

- Siempre pensé que te quedaba muy bien – la ayudo a ponérsela

- Harry sabes que esto no esta bien…

- ¿Te la puse chueca acaso? – dijo con una sincera mirada confundida, como odiaba ella que hiciera eso, como podía mentir incluso con su mirada

- No seas tonto – respondió malhumorada, se acerco al espejo y volvió a acomodar la bufanda, aunque él se la había acomodado justo de la manera que ella siempre la usaba y mejor le quedaba, no estaba dispuesta a que Harry James Potter guiara su vida como le complacía, no más.

- Si seguro te queda mejor así – dijo él viéndola con una sonrisa

- ¡Ah! - grito ella de coraje, y se quito la bufanda, "maldita bufanda" pensaba, "porque tenía que escoger esta justo hoy, que este se aparece en mi casa", salio por la puerta principal cerrándola de un portazo

- ¿La hiciste enojar? – dijo una voz burlona a su espalda

- Si

- Harry, serás mi mejor amigo, pero no voy a dejar que sigas tratando así a mi hermanita

- ¿Prefieres dejarla salir con Draco?

- Mínimo el desgraciado la hace feliz – respondió suspirando, pero al ver la cara triste de su amigo lamento haberlo dicho

El lunes por la mañana, el muchacho de cabello azabache, caminaba hacia uno de los edificios más grandes y viejos de la ciudad, acostumbrado como estaba al lugar, entraba ya sin notar la vieja y enorme puerta de madera por donde fácilmente cabía una carreta. El portero, lo saludo, siempre atento a la entrada de todos, Harry paso por el centro del edificio, ahí se encontraba un enorme jardín, donde algunos magos y brujas se encontraban platicando amenamente.

Un mago, de cabello castaño, algo rechoncho, se le acerco por la espalda.

- Harry…. Harry…. Amigo – dijo con el aliento cansado – un poco más despacio por favor…

- Neville, hola – dijo casi ignorándolo

- Vengo detrás de ti, desde la avenida quinta

- Ni cuenta – respondió, aunque su amigo sabía que esto era más que mentira, ya que había notado como este había acelerado el paso notablemente desde que lo empezó a seguir

Subieron al tercer piso, y atravesaron un viejo corredor, cuyos pisos eran de mármol blanco, y estaba flanqueado por algunas armaduras y pinturas que poseían movimiento.

Entraron a la tercera oficina a la izquierda, en la entrada una muchacha muy bonita se encargaba de la recepción.

- Señor Potter, Señor Longbotton – saludo cordialmente

- Señorita Brown – dijo Harry – no quiero que nadie me moleste en el día - ¿Entendió? – lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Neville, el cual lo ignoro y lo siguió hasta su oficina

La oficina de Harry era la ultima al fondo, la más grande de todas, tenía un hermoso balcón que daba a la calle, estaba decorado con bonitas cortinas de terciopelo carmín, que combinaban con la decoración en colores rojo y dorado que tenía la habitación. Su escritorio era de caoba y las paredes estaban cubiertas por libreros que tenían una selecta colección de libros.

- Neville tu oficina esta al lado – dijo Harry, después de tomar asiento y hojear algunos pergaminos, había notado que su compañero parecía no querer dejarlo solo

- Tengo algo importante que decirte

- Lo que sea, seguro ya lo se – dijo aun sin quitar los ojos de sus pergaminos – y no quiero discutir nada hoy contigo

- Pero…

- Potter – interrumpió una voz desde la entrada

- Lo que me faltaba – dijo para si mismo

- Veo que te da gusto verme

- Malfoy, ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – le pregunto con un tono totalmente falso de interés

- Tenemos una junta en este momento, ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? O es que estas muy ocupado noviando con… - no termino la frase pero miro a Neville

- No sabía que la señorita Brown había renunciado y te habían elevado el puesto de conserje a secretaria

- Que gracioso – respondió con sarcasmo y salio de la habitación

- Eso quería decirte – interrumpió Neville

- Recibí la notificación en la mañana – volvió la vista a los pergaminos – no pienso ir

- Lo se, por eso te perseguí todas esas cuadras y por eso estoy aquí, Harry tienes que ir

- Neville, no tientes tu suerte conmigo – dijo algo molesto, y levanto la vista por primera vez para hablarle

- Alguien me dijo que la vio… - susurro

- ¿Qué?

- Si, la vieron, estoy casi seguro que esta junta tiene que ver con eso…

- No pudieron… - hablaba más con él mismo que con su amigo - ¿O sí?... ¿Quién…

- Dicen que la vieron en un poblado llamado Magnolia…

- ¿Magnolia? – se levanto y guardo algunas cosas en un pequeño maletín

- No Harry – dijo su amigo sosteniéndolo del brazo con la mirada suplicante – no, en este momento, estoy casi seguro que es una trampa, ven a la junta conmigo, y luego te ayudare a buscarla

Harry miro la maleta y después a Neville, ya una vez había tenido razón su amigo y él no había escuchado. Bajo la mochila y lo acompaño rumbo a la sala de juntas, odiaba verle la cara a ese tipo, pero creía que hoy valdría la pena la tortura.

- Veo que se digno a venir señor Potter

- Disculpe la tardanza

- Tomen asiento – dijo molesto – lo que voy a hablar con ustedes es de suma importancia…

Harry odiaba estar en esas reuniones, a veces no recordaba por que decidió ser auror, o por que aun lo toleraba. Con el tiempo todo se había vuelto más complicado y a decir de él, todo lo que hacía era una estupidez. Hacía unos meses que el tipo que más aborrecía había metido sus narices a su trabajo.

Severus Snape, mejor conocido como el asesor del rey, había tenido la brillante idea de autonombrarse director del departamento de aurores del reino. Desde entonces muchas de las cosas habían cambiado, no solo por el hecho de tenerlo que soportar con sus desplantes, sus órdenes, sus discursos aburridos, y sus tontas nuevas disposiciones, si no también por que al parecer todo lo que habían logrado en estos años se estaba desmoronando.

Ahora por tercera vez en la semana se sentaban a discutir un tema por demás hablado, la orden del fénix, o como decían cordialmente sus colegas el desorden de guajolote, y pues no era para menos, pues esta dichosa orden estaba en contra de todo el sistema actual. Cada atentado o disturbio, parecía tener sus comienzos en un grupo de personas que se autonombraban así.

Snape les paso a cada uno una copia del diario el profeta, aunque Harry no dudaba que igual que él todos los presentes habían leído los encabezados del día junto a una taza de café, pero cada uno volvía a poner sus ojos en la primer plana.

"_Bombazo en Arlinton"_

_La autonombrada orden del fénix vuelve a atacar, en esta ocasión ha sido sobre uno de los más respetables y antiguos distritos de la comunidad de Arlinton…_

Harry lo había leído tantas veces, que ya no tenía el más mínimo interés, parecía lo de siempre, muchos magos muertos y nada de pistas. Pero Snape pensaba que discutirlo por dos horas haría que la situación cambiara. Estaba ya tan aburrido, que decidió ponerse a jugar con su varita debajo de la mesa, tal vez esta vez lograría algo más que solo atarle las agujetas entre si a los zapatos de Malfoy, tal vez cambiar el tamaño de sus zapatos, y el color de sus calcetines a rosa mexicano.

- Potter – escucho una voz que corto su concentración – acaso te crees tan importante que estas exento de ponerme atención

- ¿Si? – dijo Harry, que no había escuchado nada, Snape bufo y Neville lo golpeo con el codo – perdón no escuche

- Eso ya lo sabemos Potter, Longbotton por que no lo pone al tanto

- Harry, dicen que tienen pistas sobre Granger

- ¿Granger?

- Si ya sabes una de esas cabecillas del desorden ese – interrumpió Draco hablándole como si fuera un tonto que no entendiera – Hermione Granger, la que incendio la casa de tu amigo y le rompió el corazón – dijo riéndose – la que te robo dinero de Gringotts y te dejo inconsciente por dos semanas ¿Recuerdas?

- Si gracias Malfoy por la aclaración, si recuerdo – dijo Harry contestándole con una sonrisa fingida

- Ya basta – Snape golpeo su mano contra la mesa – la vieron cerca de Magnolia, Crabe y Goyle iran a buscarla

- Señor, creo que sería mejor que yo y Weasley la busquemos, ella es muy peligrosa y…

- ¿Weasley? – dijo molesto Snape – no veo que su amiguito siquiera se haya dignado a venir – Harry volteo a todos lados, hasta este momento no se había percatado que su amigo no había venido, de hecho ni siquiera se había percatado quien estaba ahí, más que Malfoy, Neville y claro Snape – ustedes ya han fracasado más de 2 veces en localizar a Granger, creo que prefiero arriesgarme

- Yo ire – dijo Malfoy con orgullo – no fallare se lo aseguro

- No dudo que tendría más suerte contigo en el equipo, pero no, tú y ese par – dijo señalando a Neville y a Harry – tienen una presa más grande que buscar

- ¿Más grande que Granger?

- Alastor Moody

- ¿Moody? – dijo sorprendido Harry, a lo que no tardo en contestar Malfoy

- Vaya que los nombres no se te dan a ti, tenemos que repetírtelo todo dos veces… si G R A N G E R – dijo alargando las palabras – y si M O O D Y – todos los demás presentes rieron

- Gracia Malfoy – dijo con sarcasmo Snape – Alastor Moody, es un pez muy gordo que no podemos dejar escapar, no sabes donde se encuentra en este momento pero sabemos justo donde estará en una semana a partir de hoy, y ese señores será su trabajo, y claro del señor Weasley si decide algún día presentarse a trabajar – dijo aun con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro

Al salir de la junta, Harry aun tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, Neville, estaba en lo cierto, la habían visto, pero como le avisaría, seguro sin problema podría ella librarse de ese par de tontos, que aun no sabía ni como se habían convertido en aurors. Pero aun no sabía si debía alertarla, después de todo ella estaba del lado contrario, pero eso no dejaba aun lado que alguna vez, ella había sido, pues… importante en sus vidas, y Ron, ¿Como lo tomaría su amigo?

- Apuesto que mueres por ponerle las manos a esa traidora ¿No? – dijo Draco quien lo esperaba justo en el pie de la escalera

- Métete en tus asuntos

- ¿Por qué tu y ese cuñado mió siempre están tan interesados en esa traidora? – dijo marcando la palabra cuñado, cosa que a Harry le irrito

- Por que no se lo preguntas a tu CUÑADITO

- Vamos Potter no te enojes, cuando me case con Ginny, seremos casi familia, digo después de todo pareces el novio de Ron – Harry estaba apunto de golpearlo, aunque no sabía que de todo era lo que más le había hecho rabiar, pero Draco lo ignoro – por cierto quiero que sepas hoy ella será mi prometida así que felicítanos – Draco observo el seño fruncido de Harry, y contento de la reacción que había causado, se alejo riéndose triunfante

* * *

_Me da gusto saludar a quien quiera que ande curioseando por aquí. _

_Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, que se realmente no dice mucho de la historia... Solo me gustaria aclarar un pequeño detalle, esta realidad es diferente a la expuesta por J.K., aunque si me tome prestados a sus personajes. Harry vive en un mundo muy diferente, y espero les quede claro en los proximos capitulos con forme la historia vaya avanzando, no me gustaria entrar en muchos detalles, por que todo esta entrelazado._

_Es mi primer fic de Harry, asi que espero les agrade!!!_


	2. Inconsciente

Ron estaba en su habitación, no había podido salir en toda la mañana, vivía solo en un departamento, después de empezar a trabajar había decidido que lo mejor era irse a vivir solo, aun pasaba a visitar a su madre, sobre todo a la hora de la comida, pero le gustaba la amplitud y la comodidad de vivir por su cuenta. Harry se había ofrecido a compartir con él un departamento, pero en cierta manera ninguno de los dos soportaba mucho tiempo estando juntos, las heridas que ambos cargaban dolían más así.

Miro por la ventana, era raro despertar a esa hora en pleno lunes, seguro toda la tropa, como así los llamaban él y Harry, estaban ya hablando pestes de él. Lavender seguro no tardaría en llamarlo, mandarle una lechuza, o darse una vuelta para buscarlo al salir del trabajo.

Se acerco a la cama para verla, su cabello estaba suelto y disperso por toda la almohada, cubierta apenas por la sabana, dejaba ver su contorneada figura, sus bonitas curvas lo volvían loco, ella aun descansaba, parecía como si tuviera días sin dormir. Se acerco y beso tiernamente su frente, aunque su estomago lo traiciono, tenía hambre y se oía.

La cocina estaba limpia, él raras veces cocinaba, y tenía la buena fortuna de que una señora se encargaba en las mañanas de hacer el aseo. Saco del refrigerador unos huevos, se preguntaba que le gustaría desayunar a ella, seguro nada con carne, busco hasta el fondo del refrigerador, y encontró unas frutas. "Que suerte", pensó, ya que rara vez compraba frutas, seguro había sido Lavender quien las había traído, "Que ironía" dijo, pero se lo agradecería de alguna manera más tarde.

Empezó a hacer unos huevos estrellados, cortó algo de fruta, tostó pan, hizo algo de jugo de naranja, y café para él. Sonrió al ver el rico desayuno para dos, daba gracias de tener su varita y que esta le ayudara a cocinar, había tenido que aprender a la fuerza al mudarse solo, pero cada vez lo hacia mejor.

Tomo una charola y llevó el desayuno a la cama, aun somnolienta la ocupante de la cama se despertó, olvidando la sabana que la cubría y esta cayo revelando su cuerpo desnudo, el pelirrojo se ruborizo, y ella pareció recordar poco a poco lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y que eso solo significaba que estaba sin ropa, rió e inmediamente se cubrió.

- Vamos – le dijo – ni que fuera la primera vez que te viera así, aunque te confesare, no importa cuantas veces lo haga, jamás dejare de maravillarme al verte.

- Vamos Ron – dijo la castaña – seguro no pensaras lo mismo cuando este vieja y arrugada – él se quedo callado, pero ella le sonrió con melancolía

- Te he traído el desayuno – dijo cortando el silencio incomodo, la verdad conocía la respuesta con mucha claridad, daría su vida por verla a ella junto a él el resto de sus vidas, pero la muchacha que tenía frente a sus ojos no tenía esa posibilidad

- Fantástico – dijo viendo todo - ¿No me digas que lo has hecho tú?

- Si

- ¿Aprendiste a cocinar? – dijo abriendo los ojos de manera sorprendida, el asintió con la mirada sonriendo, le recordaba tanto a esa niña que se comía los libros junto a la chimenea – pues probaremos a ver que tan bueno eres

Soltó la sabana, dejando de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo a la vista, Ron no pudo más que sonrojarse, sabía que ella quería provocar en él esa reacción, pero aun así había caído en la trampa. Se sentó a un lado de ella a comer su desayuno, la veía devorar el pan tostado, y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tendría sin probar alimento. Estaba casi seguro que se mal pasaba, se notaba en su figura más delgada y en las bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos, pero a pesar de todo era la mujer que más quería.

- Mione – susurro

- ¿Mande? – sonrió

- Te amo

- Yo también te quiero – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, le dolía no responderle con las mismas palabras, pero jamás lo haría se lo había prometido a ella misma, de hacerlo sabía que él no la dejaría irse, y después de todo en el fondo ella no quería irse

Harry, saco de su bolsillo un juego de llaves, se lo pagaría, estaba harto de cubrirlo y ahora con todo esto. Snape no confiaba en ellos, y después de todo quien lo haría, con la fama que se cargaban ambos, seguro eran el mejor par en esa oficina, sobre todo comparados con esos troles llamados Crabe y Goyle, pero entre Harry y Ron, tenían más reportes de faltas, llamadas de atención y suspensiones que todo el resto del departamento.

Entro al departamento, estaba tan cansado, que solo aventó las cosas sobre el sillón, una ducha no le vendría mal, seguro podría pensar las cosas con más calma después de eso, camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación, consulto su reloj, se preguntaba si el bueno para nada de su amigo ya se habría levantado. Abrió la puerta, enserio que necesitaba dormir mejor creía ya estar viendo visiones.

- ¿Hermione? – grito

Frente a él, sentados en la cama estaban un pelirrojo, y una castaña, estaba casi seguro que no podría ser ella, o más bien no debía ser ella. Y todavía tenían el descaro de estar desayunando, con lo que a él le hubiera gustado desayunar en esa mañana. Pero que rayos, en que pensaba, y por Merlín, estaba desnuda. Ron se levanto rápido de la cama, y ella se acomodo la sabana para cubrirse.

- Puedo explicarte – dijo Ron, pero tropezó al salir de la cama y se cayo al suelo

- ¿EXPLICARME? RONALD WEASLEY – por Merlín, seguro el espíritu de la señora Weasley lo había invadido – ESTAS MUERTO Y TÚ… - grito señalando a la castaña – HERMIONE GRANGER

- Ya… ya… ya… - dijo la aludida, se levanto de la cama, tapándose como pudo con la sabana – ya entendí, también me da gusto verte Harry

"¿Qué?", pensaba el muchacho del cabello azabache, estaba volviéndose loco, de seguro, esa no era la Hermione que él conocía, ¿O sí?.

- Me voy a bañar Ron – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a ambos – ustedes hablen – en el momento que salio Harry aun seguía en su transe

- Harry… lamento no haberte avisado, todo sucedió tan rápido – balbuceó Ron

- La vieron

- ¿Qué?

- Vieron a Hermione en Mangolia, mandaran a Crabe y Goyle a buscarla

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ron, viendo hacia el baño, puesto que estaba seguro que Hermione estaba en su baño y no en otro lado - ¿Crabe, Goyle?

- Para eso era la junta de la mañana, ¿Recibiste el memo?

- Si, pero – dijo volteando al baño – pensé que era otro de esos tontos asuntos del periódico

- Si – dijo Harry aun recordando el aburrido discurso de la mañana – la primera hora y media, después Snape menciono a Hermione, venía a avisarte

- Gracias amigo

- Pedí que nos asignaran el caso, pero no aceptaron, creo que sospechan algo

- ¿Qué esta conmigo? – dijo muy asustado

- No, claro que no, pero creo que sospechan que tu y yo tenemos un interés particular en ella

- Por Merlín Harry, quien no lo sospecharía, fue nuestra mejor amiga de la infancia, mi novia un par de años, y… – dijo con melancolía

- Lo se, lo se, y se que no se tragan nuestro cuento, de que la odiamos por engañarte y eso…

- La viste Harry – susurro Ron lo más bajo que pudo, pero el negó con la cabeza no entendiendo a que se refería – se nota que no come bien, y ayer se quedo dormida nada más tocó la almohada. Ayer llegó a mi puerta, como un gatito perdido, ni siquiera tocó la puerta, pero tu sabes como siempre he sentido su presencia – Harry asintió – estaba por irse cuando abrí, creo que realmente no pensaba que la fuera a dejar entrar, estaba empapada, le quite la ropa, y la ayude a secarse, ni siquiera pude ponerle ropa encima, por que cuando ya había encontrado algo que usara, ya se había acostado en la cama y se había quedado dormida

- Ron, aunque nos duela, ella escogió…

- No Harry, no me vengas otra vez con eso – dijo Ron sentándose en la cama con la cabeza tapada – se bien el cuento, ¿Pero por que ella?, ¿Por qué mi Mione?

- Vamos chicos – dijo sonriendo la castaña saliendo del baño – ya dejen de hablar de mi, se que mi cabello nunca lograra peinarse – se puso delante del espejo observándose – pero si yo ya lo supere no se por que ustedes dos no – Ron trato de hacer una mueca semejante a una sonrisa, pero Harry se quedo quieto, estaba seguro dentro de ese caparazón duro que no reconocía se encontraba la misma niña insegura que una vez fue su mejor amiga – Harry, me harías el favor

- ¿Qué? – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

- Conjurarías un hechizo, para peinar mis rizos, lo haría yo, pero ya sabes podrían rastrearme

- Si claro – Harry se acercó a ella y conjuro un hechizo logrando que sus rizos se vieran definidos y ella se acomodo el cabello con un listón

- Gracias Harry

- De nada, pero como es que te has bañado tan rápido, la Hermione que recuerdo tardaba años en el baño

- Tenemos que ahorrar agua – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero como decirles a tus dos mejores amigos, que aprendes a bañarte en menos de dos minutos, cuando no tienes la oportunidad de quedarte más de una hora fija en un lugar, por que sabes que alguien rastrea tus pasos cada segundo

- Te vieron en Magnolia – dijo de repente Ron

- Gracias, entonces será mejor que me marche

- No – interrumpió Harry para sorpresa de ambos

- No tardaran en buscar a Ron, tengo que irme – dijo sería la castaña recogiendo su ropa

- ¿A Ron, por que?

- Estuvimos juntos en Magnolia – dijo serio el pelirrojo

- Fue aquel día…- pregunto Harry, Ron asintió con la cabeza - ¿A dónde fuiste después Hermione?

- Anduve por el pueblo unos días esperando a Moody, ayer lo vi, y…. – se quedo callada viéndolos ambos, dudando entre mentirles y decirles la verdad

- Confía – dijo Ron tomándola de las manos, como podía negarle algo a esos ojos azules

- Mataron a Collin – dijo llorando en el hombro de Ron, ambos muchachos lo conocían, era menor que ellos, pero no tenían idea que estaba en la orden – yo estaba cerca pero no pude hacer nada, Moody acababa de llegar, tienen días persiguiéndolo, traía mal herido a Collin, los atacaron en Arlinton, lo lleve a una habitación, tenía que estar seguro mientras sanaba, Moody tuvo que irse, sabía que lo seguían a él, pero mientras iba yo por algo para curarlo, lo atacaron esos malditos… - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y Ron la abrazo más fuerte – pensé en desaparecerme, pero tenía ordenes de no moverme, de no contactar a nadie, hasta dentro de tres días, camine confundida, no sabía a donde ir, y sin querer llegue a tu puerta, yo… - iba a parar pero Ron la abrazo más fuerte y le repitió "Confía" – yo había hecho eso antes, pero siempre me iba y me quedaba cerca, donde encontrara un lugar donde pasar la noche, digo no me quejo, hasta un basurero es útil en estos tiempo, pero… tu tenías que abrir la maldita puerta y verme ahí

- ¡HERMIONE! – le grito Ron, para sorpresa de Harry, y de ella – ¡YA BASTA!, ¡YA BASTA DE HACERTE LA FUERTE!, QUE NO VES QUE HARRY Y YO, ESTAMOS MUERTOS DE LA PREOCUPACION POR TI, NOS IMPORATAS MUCHO – la abrazo más fuerte y le acaricio el cabello – no quiero que te vayas Mione, no quiero quedarme más de brazos cruzados pensando que tu podrías ser la próxima en morir, no quiero eso…

- No seas tonto Ron – dijo sonriéndole – no me voy a morir, soy la mejor bruja de mi edad – Harry sonrió

- Gusano de biblioteca – le dijo Ron y sonrió

Hermione se vistió rápido, y con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, salieron por la puerta, los tres sabían que era riesgoso que se quedara en casa de Ron, así que decidieron ir a una sede alterna mucho más conveniente y segura.

Aunque no habían llegado a la esquina cuando Lavender los alcanzo, aunque nunca noto que a parte de Harry y Ron, había una tercer persona escondida debajo de una capa de invisibilidad.

- ¡Amor! – grito y varias personas en la calle voltearon a ver de donde provenía tan melosa voz - ¿Por qué no fuiste al trabajo? Me tenías preocupada

- Lav… - titubeó Ron buscando ayuda de su amigo

- Hola Lavender

- Hola Harry – dijo más por cortesía que por gusto

- Ron no se sentía muy bien, así que íbamos a su casa para que Molly lo viera

- ¿Molly? – Lavender nunca había tenido un gran afecto por la madre de su novio y era reciproco – No nada de eso, yo te cuidare amor mío – a este comentario se oyó un pequeño sonido de asco que Lavender no supo identificar de donde venía pero ninguno de los dos muchachos presentes parecieron darle importancia

- Perfecto – dijo Harry exagerando – Ron vete con tu novia – otro ruido salio de la nada, así que Harry apresuro a decir – váyanse ahora no debes de estar en la calle enfermo, yo le diré a Molly que pase a visitarte

Ron lo miro con ojos suplicantes, pues quería acompañarlos, pero sabía que era la única manera de deshacerse de Lavender, y no debían perder más tiempo.

- Harry - dijo Ron mientras Lavender lo arrastraba de regreso a su departamento – dile a mamá que la amo

Lavender observo a su novio con extrañeza, pero pensó que solo era delirio por su enfermedad y lo llevo más rápido al departamento. Pero Hermione que se escondía debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry sabía mejor que nadie que era lo que insinuaba el pelirrojo, "Yo también te amo", pensó para si.

Una vieja casa victoriana se elevaba en la vieja Godric Hollow, dos figuras habían tenido que llegar por métodos no mágicos a su destino, tratando de evitar por todos los medios ser vistos o descubiertos. Uno de ellos toco la puerta, aunque conocía a los habitantes de esta, y solía entrar sin avisar, pensó que su acompañante era una buena razón para no hacer algo así.

Una mujer abrió la puerta de sonrisa honesta y cabello llamativo color rosa, sonrió al ver al hombre detrás de la capucha que tan bien conocía, pero al ver a su acompañante su cara cambio de semblante.

Un segundo más tarde un hombre se asomo a la puerta, al principio parecía muy divertido, pero un grito hizo que el cuadro tan solemne que mantenían estas cuatro personas desaparecía.

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER QUE ES ESTO!

- Remus – dijo susurrando – adentro te explicare todo, lo mejor es no llamar tanto la atención – los cuatro entraron a la sala pero el semblante de Remus parecía no cambiar en absoluto – veo que la recuerdan

- ¿RECORDARLA? Aparece en cada anuncio de se busca cerca de esta casa – volteo a verlo molesto, y como quien trata de enseñarle a un niño pequeño le dijo – será por que creen que ella jugaba en esta casa todos los días con no se que niño y podría regresar – ella sonrió, pero parecía que ninguno de los presentes quería retarlo – Harry, ¿Estas loco? Como traes a esta casa una persona peligrosa, que es buscada en todo el reino… no, no espera, que se supone que tu tienes que trabajar en localizarla y encerrarla

- Es mi amiga – dijo por fin Harry, Remus los vio a los dos, iba de un lado a otro con los nervios de punta

- Me da gusto verte Hermione – interrumpió Tonks

- A mi también – sonrió la castaña ya sin la capa encima – por cierto felicidades a los dos, Harry me ha dicho que estabas embarazada ya de 8 meses

- Si – sonrió ella – será niño, estoy segura

- Harry – dijo un más sereno Lupin – ¿podemos hablar en privado?

- Vamos linda, seguro tienes hambre – dijo rápidamente Tonks y ambas salieron de la sala

- Yo… – dijo Remus sorprendido, no pensaba en que ellas se fueran, pero Tonks le sonrió y le dio un beso al salir

- Se que estas preocupado por el bebé, créeme que fue la única razón por la que me quería detener a hacer esto, pero no encontré otra solución, no puedo darle la espalda, es mi amiga… mi mejor amiga

- Harry – dijo tomando asiento y respirando un poco, se le quedo viendo sonriendo – eres la viva imagen de tu padre

- Lo se – dijo de manera cansada sentándose frente a él

- No lo digo, por tu rostro, tus acciones son lo que me recuerda a mi amigo, él en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, y probablemente – dijo riendo – me hubiera enredado de la misma manera

- Ambos confiamos en ti

- Si, lo se – miro hacia la puerta que llevaba a la cocina suspirando - ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita?

- No lo se, pero estoy seguro la viste, parece no haber comido ni descansado en meses

- Si, se que por eso Tonks la arrastro a la cocina, tiene la tendencia de querer en estos días que todos nos pongamos en su régimen de 10 comidas al día

- Se nota que mi ahijado tiene tu apetito – Remus rió

- La cuidaremos, pero tendrá que evitar tratar de contactar a la orden desde este pueblo

- Vendré por ella en unos días

- No te preocupes por eso, Tonks y yo la convenceremos de que se quede aquí hasta después de que nazca el bebé, le vendrá bien el descanso

- Te lo agradezco – Harry se paro y lo abrazo, significaba tanto para él, estaba muy preocupado por ella

- A comer – grito Tonks desde la cocina

Los cuatro se sentaron a comer, definitivamente se notaba el apetito del embarazo en Tonks, puesto que comía más que Remus y eso era mucho que decir en esa casa. Harry estaba muy contento, esta imagen le traía buenos recuerdos, ver a Hermione de nuevo sentada en la mesa de aquella casa con ellos.

Remus era el tutor oficial de Harry, después de que sus padres lo dejaran solo, y sin Sirius cerca, Rermus había tenido que tomar el papel del guardián de Harry. Sin duda el mejor que él pudiera haber pedido, fue su maestro, su confidente y sobre todo su amigo. Ambos navegaron por varios años solos, luego Harry conoció a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, y la familia creció con ellos.

No había día que no pasaran juntos, y aunque al parecer los problemas solían llamarlos muy seguido, Lupin siempre había estado ahí para sacarlos del embrollo.

Remus miraba a la castaña, viéndola ahora, realmente estaba muy diferente, recordaba bien aquel día que llego a su puerta después de la muerte de sus papas, siempre había sido la más inteligente de los tres, la que parecía saber siempre que hacer, pero ese día la había visto sin toda esa mascara de seguridad, confiando en él, como en un tío, por que tenía que haberle mencionado esa orden, por que no había visto las señales cuando ella empezó a alejarse, debía de haberla detenido entonces, ella no debía de haberse unido. La orden era para el solo un cuento más como quien habla del rey Arturo, por que tenía que habérselo creído, y ahora esa niña que el tanto había querido ya no existía.

- Espero que no pienses irte pronto – dijo de pronto Tonks

- No los molestare mucho, estaré solo unos días, tengo que buscar a…. – guardo silencio un momento sabía que estaba en confianza, pero creía incomodo para todos que lo dijera en voz alta

- Nada de eso – interrumpió Lupin – te quedaras con nosotros hasta después de que nazca el bebé

- No puedo…

- Quédate – sonrió Tonks y le tomó la mano

- Lo intentare – respondió tratándose de que no se le rompiera la voz, extrañaba mucho a esta gente, su familia – pero si me llaman tendré que irme

- Será mejor que te muestre tu habitación – interrumpió Harry, viendo como el ambiente se tensaba un poco

Subieron las escaleras, recorrieron todo el pasillo superior, hasta la penúltima puerta de la derecha. Había varias habitaciones en la casa, las cuales Hermione conocía muy bien, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo en esa casa con sus amigos, recordaba que la habitación del fondo era de Lupin. La anterior que habían pasado era la de Harry, la de enfrente de esa, alguna vez estuvo ocupada por Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry al que nunca conoció, pero sabía que era como el hermano de su papá y habían terminado por ponerle una habitación. La habitación principal de la casa, había sido de los papas de Harry, igual que la de Sirius, se mantenía intacta, y era la ultima del pasillo.

Entraron a la que seria su habitación por este tiempo, le llamo al instante ver que había viejas fotografías y pertenencias de alguien en ella, lo cual se le hizo de lo más extraño.

- Esta habitación ¿No estaba antes vacía?

- Si – sonrió Harry desde el marco de la puerta – ¿Te gusta la decoración?

- Ron – susurro

- Si – entró y se sentó en la cama, viéndola de frente - ¿Recuerdas? Remus solía decir que teníamos que darles a cada uno una habitación, puesto que vivían más aquí que en sus propias casa – la castaña se rió y se sentó a su lado – después de que te fuiste, las cosas en casa de Ron se volvieron algo insoportables – antes de que ella preguntara – Percy se comprometió y lógicamente Ron me pidió asilo mientras su mamá se encargaba de los preparativos de la boda, mudo sus cosas y se instalo, a veces venimos aquí los fines de semana, así que notaras que aun tiene sus cosas – abrió el armario, hizo un conjuro y aumento el espacio al doble – se que no traes muchas cosas, pero tratare de mandarte ropa mañana para que estés más a gusto

- No hace falta

- No te preocupes Herms – sonrió – si no lo hago yo Tonks empezara a quererte llevar de compras, y creo que sería peligroso que salieras

- Gracias – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- Aquí estarás bien – ella corrió a abrazarlo – disculpa que tengas que compartir con Ron, tu habitación se la dimos al bebé – le sonrió y le limpio el rostro – será mejor que regrese a mi departamento, Ron debe estarme esperando para que le de noticias tuyas

La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre la acera, cubierta hasta el cuello iba una pelirroja concentrada en sus pensamientos. No sabía que la había orillado ir hasta ese departamento, no era como si le debiera explicaciones a él más que a nadie, pero prefería que lo escuchara de sus labios, pero lo más inexplicable para ella, era por que de todas las personas tenía que ser él precisamente él primero en enterarse.

Tocó la puerta, más de dos veces ya que sabía que probablemente estaría algo dormido a esa hora, golpeo su rostro contra la puerta, por Merlín, eran casi las 2 de la mañana, ¿Estaba loca?, aunque de haber sabido un poco más se daría cuenta que el dueño del departamento acababa de llegar por lo que no tardo en abrir la puerta.

La pelirroja se hechizo un momento al ver sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda, a pesar de que lo cubrían aquellos anteojos, parecía que le desnudaran el alma cada vez que la veían.

- Harry – dijo la pelirroja casi susurrando, volteo a ver el suelo, lo que fuera con tal de no verlo

- ¿Ginny, ocurre algo? – dijo con la voz finjidamente somnolienta, sonrió al ver como las palabras se le atoraban en la boca a su visita nocturna – pasa quieres

- No – dudo, y lo miro a los ojos, y se daba golpes mentales tratando de olvidar esa mirada, estaba segura que si lo volvía a hacer no podría volver a hablar

- Pasa, morirás de un resfriado – dijo, y la obligo a entrar

El departamento de Harry, estaba igual que como lo recordaba, elegantemente amueblado, todos los muebles de madera oscura, siempre le habían dado la atmósfera más de una casa antigua que del departamento de un soltero. Sonrió al recordar las veces que paso delante de la chimenea junto con él, pero rápidamente trato de olvidar aquellas escenas sobre todo cuando empezó a recordar sonrojándose de la poca ropa que solía usar delante de él.

- ¿Gustas cerveza de mantequilla? – ella solo asintió y Harry conjuro una cerveza de mantequilla para ella y un whisky de fuego para él

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, él parecía seguro, pero si Ginny no hubiera estado tan concentrada en la alfombra, se hubiera percatado de cómo se empinaba un vaso tras otro de whisky, y como parecía querer ir a abrazarla para quitarle el frió. Aunque de haberle preguntado a la pelirroja, probablemente le hubiera dicho que su temblor más que por la ropa mojada y el frió de la mañana, era por lo que tenía que decirle al hombre de cabello azabache que tenía delante de ella.

Se quito su bufanda y su saco, la casa era muy calida, producto de un encantamiento que estaba poniendo Harry sin que ella se diera cuenta para elevar la temperatura para calentarla.

Jugo un momento con la bufanda, no podía creerlo, hasta este momento se había percatado que era la misma bufanda que Harry le había regalado años atrás, se sentía algo ridícula de no poderse separarse de ella, puesto que le encantaba, y lo peor es que parecía que él siempre la veía con ella. Aunque de todos los momentos, seguro, este era el peor día para haberla escogido.

Trato de despegar la vista de la alfombra, pero no podía, así que antes de que siquiera lo pudiera pensar se paro y hablo.

- ¡MEVOYACASAR! – lo dijo tan rápido y tan alto que se tapo la boca después de hablar, quería darse de topes contra la mesa, estaba tan nerviosa, se calmo y repitió más bajo – Me voy a casar

- Lo se – le respondió de manera tranquila el ojiverde

- ¿Lo sabías? – dijo por primera vez viéndolo detenidamente, se notaba fatigado con ojeras, algo desaliñado para ser él y con una mano vendada - ¿Ron?, no Ron no sabe – dijo para si misma que para él - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Draco

- ¿Draco?

- Si, tu prometido, fue a decírmelo en la mañana

- ¿En la mañana?, pero si me lo acaba de pedir

- Si, lo se, eso fue lo que me dijo – sonaba cansado, pero tranquilo a diferencia de ella, quien parecía aun estar atando cabos en su cabeza – entonces Ron no sabe

- No, aun no le he dicho a nadie – se volvió a sentir tonta, por que tenía que ser tan honesta con él

- ¿Soy el primero en saberlo? – ella asintió – te lo agradezco, supongo – dijo algo confundido – si quieres que te felicite, sabes que no lo haré

- Ginny se volteo, de repente el fuego parecía llamarla, todo era mejor que verlo, se odiaba a si misma, por que estaba ahí que era lo que quería realmente, ¿Qué el le dijera lo obvio, que aun la amaba?, pero ella ya no, ella lo había superado ¿O no?

Harry se le quedo viendo, su cabello suelto, largo que tan bien le quedaba, prefirió ver hacia otro lado, y noto la bufanda sobre el sillón, le hizo sonreír. Recordaba el día que se la regalo, aquel día que parecía tan lejano para ambos. Estaba tan confundido, que era lo que ella estaba haciendo aquí, ¿Por qué había tenido que venir a complicarlo todo? Los dos debían separarse eso estaba claro en su mente, si no jamás la hubiera apartado de él, no cuando tanto la necesitaba, cuando tanto la amaba, y tanto odiaba haberla hecho sufrir, y justo eso había sido su estupidez lo que había hecho dejarla libre para que Draco la pretendiera.

- Será mejor que vayas a casa – dijo por fin, no podía más tenerla cerca, tomo la bufanda y se la dio en cuanto ella volteo a verlo. Estaba sorprendida, tomo la bufanda y cayo al suelo - ¡Ginny!

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando llegaron a su departamento la señora Weasley muy despeinada, seguida unos segundo más tarde por Ron aun en pijama.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

- Arriba, tu mamá acaba de llegar

- ¿Y papá?

- Trabajando, hubo unos disturbios hacia unas horas y estaba en eso, tu mamá me pidió localizarlo, solo quería verte antes de irme

- ¿Qué rayos hacia mi hermana en tu casa ha esta hora? – como si ya se lo esperara venir

- Ella vino a verme

- ¿Mi hermana?

- Si

- ¿Para que?

- No quería ser yo quien te lo dijera pero…

- Vamos dilo ya

- Se va a casar con Draco

- ¿Malfoy? – Ron apretó los puños con fuerza – ya arreglaremos eso – guardo silencio un momento y luego recapacito – pero… ¿Por que vino a decirte, y justo a esta hora?

- Por lo visto quería que fuera el primero en saberlo

- ¿Antes que mi mamá?

- Si

- ¿Por qué? Digo no lo tomes a mal, pero ustedes no se llevan muy bien y pues mi mamá y ella han estado esperando esto por ya meses – Harry solo se encogió de hombros, ambos estaban sospechando lo mismo pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta – iré con mamá, ve con mi papá

- Pero Ron…

- Si, no te preocupes amigo, no le diré a mamá por que mi hermana estaba aquí

- ¿Y si pregunta?

- Le diré que acababa de llegar cuando se desmayo, y que debemos esperar a que Ginny despierte para decirnos que hacia aquí – Harry asintió, ambos solían cubrirse tanto las espaldas, que habían aprendido a mentir con mucha credibilidad

- Por cierto Lupin y Tonks mandan sus saludos, esperan que los visites pronto – dijo antes de desaparecerse

Ron sonrió, entendió rápidamente la indirecta, Hermione estaba a salvo, si solo supiera ella lo bueno que se había vuelto con esto de hablar en clave. Su mente regreso al presente y corrió a ver a su hermana, estaba tendida en la cama de Harry, con la frente sudorosa, su mamá se veía algo preocupada, y en cuanto llegó en penúltimo de sus hijos no pudo más que abrazarlo y derramar una lagrima.

El señor Weasley no tardo en llegar y transportaron a la menor de sus hijos, de regreso a la madriguera, donde sus otros hermanos ya la esperaban.

Harry no se paro más que un rato en la mañana, odiaba ese ambiente familiar en el cual se sentía tan ajeno y a la vez tan parte.

- Harry – dijo Ron entrando al departamento a través de la chimenea

- ¿Cómo esta? – dijo casi desesperado

- Ya despertó, esta bien – el pelirrojo sonrió – hasta bromeo con Fred y George

- Me alegro – suspiro y se dejo caer sobre el sofá rendido

- Ya le dijo a mamá, esta le llamó a Draco y llego a la casa hace media hora

- ¿Por eso tú visita? – sonrió con malicia Harry, conocía bien a su amigo

- Si – este se senito a su lado y sonrió – aparte mamá estaba empezando a planear la boda desde este segundo, creo que ya hasta llamo al florista para hacer una cita

- Espero que no sea como la boda de Bill

- Si, o como la de Percy

- Si tu madre se obsesiona tanto con eso, que bien podría considerarse un mago tenebroso en potencia

- Créeme aunque la mandáramos a Azkaban, eso no la detendría

- Seguro pondría a los demás presos a limpiar la prisión y a cocinar

- Si usaría a un dementor de valet parking, y otro seguro estaría en la recepción – Ron se paro imitando a los dementores – de este lado los de la novia y del otro los que sean tan tontos para recibir un beso de dementor

- Me pregunto si podríamos convencer a Crabe y a Goyle de sentarse en ese lado – ambos chicos rieron

* * *

_Por fin el segundo capitulo!_

_Les confesare que ya tengo terminados algunos, asi que por eso aprovechare para no tardar mucho en publicar. Este capitulo en si no deja ver mucho, aunque esconde dos claves importantes para lo que sigue a continuación._

_Espero sus comentarios!!!_

_Jajajaja por cierto, pobre Lav, pero la verdad no me agrada mucho. _

_Que tal ya estan listos para el estreno de HP 6???? yo estoy triste no se cuando pueda verla, mis planes de verla la noche del estreno estan cancelados por causas de fuerza mayor, así que tendré que esperar a la primera oportunidad para escaparme al cine y verla. Espero estar publicando el siguiente capitulo el 18._


	3. Lamento

Harry entro al vestíbulo de la vieja casa Malfoy, seguía maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber aceptado la invitación de su compañero de trabajo, al entrar un pelirrojo corrió a su encuentro, y si no hubiera sido por la cantidad de gente presente seguro lo hubiera abrazado y se hubiera puesto a agradecerle más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

- Gracias hermano – dijo Ron casi susurrando – un minuto más y no se que hubiera hecho

- Matar a Malfoy ¿Qué más? – le respondió al oído para que sus acompañantes no los escucharan – Lavender, que gusto verte

- Hola Harry, lo mismo digo, y Cho que gusto

- Hola Lav querida – respondió Cho y miro al pelirrojo – Ron que contento debes estar por el compromiso de tu hermana

- Si, claro – dijo con sarcasmo, pero ninguna de las chicas pareció notarlo

- Señorita Chang – la saludo un reportero que cubría el evento

Harry, aprovecho que Cho era envuelta por los medios, para escabullirse e ir por algo de beber, se preguntaba si tendrían algo más fuerte que whiskey de fuego, aunque dudara que el alcohol puro fuese sano, necesitaba una buena dosis directa a las venas.

Ya en la barra, tomo asiento y se puso a beber, parecía impresionante todo el espectáculo, la mansión de los Malfoy era espaciosa, pero estaba seguro que este día se veía al doble de tamaño, seguro algún encanto. Estaba finamente decorada, inclusive ahora que se fijaba, no recordaba haber visto jamás la barra en medio de la sala, seguro también era obra de la magia.

Pero después de todo los futuros suegros de Ginny estaban tratando de que esta fiesta fuese de los más espectacular posible, aunque Lucius no era admirador de los Weasleys, la pelirroja no dejaba de ser miembro de una de las familias más antiguas y respetables de sangre pura.

Después de la cuarta copa de whiskey vio como la madre de Ron, parecía entretenida hablando con Narcisa Malfoy, y como sabía que la conocía, seguro estaba hablando de los preparativos de la boda, aunque por la cara de Narcisa parecía que las ideas de la señora Weasley no eran para nada de su gusto.

- Amigo, gracias de nuevo

- Me debes una grande Ron

- ¿Cuánto has tomado?

- No se – dijo mirando al cantinero que señalo una botella vacía

- ¿Hermano solo llevas 5 minutos en esta fiesta y ya te acabaste la botella? – dijo un poco asustado, aunque al final se rió

- ¿5 minutos? Vaya el tiempo si que vuela cuando te diviertes – dijo con sarcasmo, sirviéndose otro trago

- Ya deja de tomar, ven vamos a saludar a Luna

- ¿Luna?, ¿Ron y dices que yo soy el borracho?

- Tu acompáñame – sonrió y le susurro – tengo que hacerle otro pedido – Harry lo miro sorprendido y Ron asintió

Luna miraba interesada un viejo retrato en la casa de los Malfoy, traía una copa de hidromiel, su cabello estaba suelto y traía un hermoso vestido azul estilo princesa que combinaba con su mirada ensoñadora.

- ¿Interesante cuadro no creen?

- ¿Eh? – dijo Ron mirando el cuadro

- Existen solo 4 en su clase, no sabía que los Malfoy poseyeran uno – ambos muchachos se quedaron viendo el cuadro, el cual era un paisaje – son el hogar de los gyldons, si te le quedas viendo unos 10 minutos sin parpadear seguro podrás observar alguno asomar la cabeza – Harry y Ron se quedaron viendo aun más incrédulos que antes – solo he logrado llegar a un minuto, bueno creo que será en otra ocasión – sonrió y los volteo a ver

- Luna necesito nuevamente tu ayuda

- ¿Tan pronto? Bueno creo que podría lograr surtirte algo para la próxima semana

- Te lo agradecería mucho – Ron le sonrió, él estaba más que en deuda con ella, no solo por su ayuda, si no por que era la única persona que no le cuestionaba para que requería de esos encargos, así que si ella creía ver marcianitos verdes, él con gusto declararía a su favor

- Harry te ves extraño – observo Luna

- ¿Por? – dijo el mencionado, y se fijo pensando que tal vez había escogido mal su vestimenta

- ¿Has comido fango? – Harry negó con la cabeza y ella le tocó la frente – no fiebre no tienes, haber habré la boca – aunque él hizo el intento de evitarlo, ella puso sus manos en su rostro y lo obligo a abrir la boca – Cho no estará embarazada ¿verdad?

- ¿QUÉ? – Harry grito tan alto, que la gente se le quedo viendo - ¡No claro que no!

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Claro que si Luna

- Bueno solo era una posibilidad, aunque tal vez… solo tal vez… - Luna se le quedo viendo fijamente – no eso sería ridículo – sonrió y volvió a ver el cuadro

- ¿Ridículo? – dijo Ron más sorprendido que Harry, en su vida pensó que escucharía a Luna usar esa palabra - ¿De que hablas?

- Ah, si claro – dijo Luna, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba hablando con ellos – esperaba tomar por sorpresa a algún gyldon, pero no sucedió – sonrió – solo me dio la impresión de que fueras un cuerpo sin alma.

- ¿Qué? – interrumpió Harry

- Por favor ignora mi comentario- ambos chicos se miraban incrédulos – por que eso sería imposible – otra vez escuchaba Ron una palabra que no sabía existía en el vocabulario de Luna – creo que es solo que he pasado mucho tiempo estudiando el beso del dementor con Rolf.

- ¿Scamander? - pregunto Ron, y Luna asintio

- Luna ¿Por que crees que he perdido mi alma? – dijo Harry algo timido en hacer la pregunta

- Harry – dijo una voz en sus espaldas – Luna, Ron…

- Ginny – dijo temblando Harry

Ginny, era sin duda la mujer más bonita que había visto en la fiesta, traía ligeramente agarrado el cabello en una media cola, y el resto de su cabellera caía suelto hasta sus hombros, traía un bonito vestido blanco halter, que acentuaba su cintura de manera muy delicada. Harry no sabía por que pero le parecía que lo que más resaltaba en ella eran sus bonitos labios color carmín, y por un momento sintió el impulso de besarla.

- Potter, que pasa, te vas a quedar todo el día mirando el espacio – Harry reacciono, no sabía cuanto tiempo se había quedado callado, pero la risa de Draco, era suficiente prueba de que había sido más que obvio

- Felicidades

- Gracias Harry – sonrió la pelirroja y Draco la tomo por la cintura

- ¿Y tu novia Potter?

- ¿Cho? – dijo de repente recordando con quien venía y volteo para todos lados

- Claro que Cho Chang, ¿Qué acaso tienes otra? – dijo riendo Malfoy, que parecía divertido de ver como su oponente parecía haber perdido toda su inteligencia

- Esta en el escenario – interrumpio Ginny – se ofreció a dedicarnos una canción

- ¿Cho Chang es tu novia? – interrumpio Luna, y Harry asintió - ¿Sabias que, antes se hacia llamar Rita Finn, era una famosa tenor hace 150 años, y se mantiene joven, gracias a infusiones de ajenjo, mascarillas de sangre de dragón y pomadas de cuerno de unicornio?

El ambiente tenso que empezó con la llegada de Ginny y Draco, se rompió ante tal comentario, los presentes rieron, aunque Draco parecía reírse más de Luna que del comentario, siempre le había parecido extraña, pero era la amiga de su prometida.

Harry, comenzó a reírse, no sabía que más hacer pero agradecía a Luna su comentario, aunque de repente recordó a su novia, y como esta se había molestado cuando semejante nota salio en el quisquilloso, revista del padre de Luna, y daba gracias de que no estuviera ahí para escuchar como Luna lo volvía a repetir con convicción.

- Vamos Luna, quiero presentarte a unos amigos – dijo Ginny tomándola de la mano y alejándola de ahí

- Esa tipa esta chiflada como una cabra – dijo Draco en cuanto ambas chicas se marcharon – no se como la aguantan ustedes dos… aunque pensándolo bien

- Malfoy… – dijo Harry amenazante

- Potter – lo interrumpió una melosa voz a sus espaldas, al voltear Harry se topo con un hombre mayor, de cabello platinado y una mirada desafiante

- Lucius

- Que gusto – dijo con sarcasmo – tener al futuro cuñado de mi hijo y a su amigo, espero se estén divirtiendo… Draco el brindis esta por comenzar, será mejor que me acompañes

- Si padre

- Ambos se retiraron del lugar, dejando a un molesto Harry, y a un confundido Ron.

- Algo se trae entre manos – dijo por fin Ron, después de un rato

- ¿Lucius? – Ron asintió - si, yo también lo he notado, jamás fue tan amable con tu familia

- Papá dice que es por Draco y Ginny, y que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, pero yo lo dudo…

Las luces se atenuaron, y justo en el centro del escenario empezó a cantar Cho, ella dirigió su mirada a Harry, y la mayor parte de la gente lo notó volteándolo a ver también. Estaba ya algo acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, pero desde que empezó a salir con ella, la cosa se volvía un poco más insoportable, pero como Ron le había dicho, eso te pasa por salir con la cantante más popular de nuestros tiempos.

Escucharla cantar era una delicia, Harry siempre se había perdido en esos bonitos ojos negros desde que la conoció, y con el tiempo se había vuelto cada vez más bonita. Hoy traía un hermoso vestido negro muy entallado que le marcaba más la cintura y la cadera, el cabello recogido en un muy bonito peinado, y decorado con mariposas decoradas con rubíes hechas por duendes.

La miraba cantar, ahí tan hermosa, pero sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de otra persona, la melancolía lo recorrió, ahí estaba delante de él la mujer de su vida, que dentro de unos meses jamás volvería a ser suya. Draco la sostenía de la cintura, y el monstruo verde de los celos lo lleno, pero se contuvo al recordar las razones por las cuales hacía esto, aunque entre más lo repetía más le parecía una tontería.

El brindis fue para el más otro puñal en el corazón, pero lo soporto. Algo entre alcoholizado y herido, aprovecho el momento en que Cho, se coloco a su lado, para besarla, besarla como si nadie más estuviera presente, como si el mundo se hubiera terminado y solo existieran sus labios. Cho se sonrojo, él era sin duda era magnifico besando. Sintió el golpeteo de los flashazos que se dirigían a ellos, y abrazó a Harry y se coloco en pose para las cámaras. En ese momento el muchacho de los ojos verdes, se dio cuenta de la tontería que acababa de cometer, por querer escapar, se acababa de poner justo en el centro del espectáculo.

Después de una media hora más, logro convencer a Cho de retirarse, aunque estaba completamente en contra, ya que aun era muy temprano, termino por aceptar la petición de su novio.

Harry se sentó en el sillón de la sala, rendido, cansando, y sobre todo adolorido. Se quedo sentado observando el fuego de la chimenea, hasta el amanecer, poco a poco iba desapareciendo las flamas, y parecia que por fin los ojos se le estaban cerrando, poco a poco se fue acomodando, para descansar, cuando un estallido en la chimenea lo hizo despertar.

- Es Ginny – grito Ron

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Se ha puesto peor – se quedo viendo a su amigo serio – creo que tiene lo mismo que Hermione

- Eso es imposible Ron

- Creo que mamá sospecha lo mismo, tienes que ayudarme

- ¿Cómo?

- Necesitamos hablar con Hermione, y si es necesario llevarla a casa para que vea a Ginny

- Ron, pero no podemos…

- Es mi hermana Harry, ¡MI HERMANITA! No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, sin saber que tiene

- ¿No la han llevado a San Mungo?

- Mamá teme que sus sospechas sean correctas

- ¿Que pasaría si lo fueran?

- San Mungo sería el peor lugar para Ginny – dijo Ron con la voz quebrada

- Vamonos

Hermione, se encontraba dormida, con las cobijas revueltas y sosteniendo en la mano un viejo retrato de Ron y ella. El pelirrojo no pudo más que sonreír al verla, estaba cubierta con un viejo jersey y unos boxers que había dejado en la habitación, tenía algunas dudas de cómo había terminado Hermione usándolos pero estaba seguro, que más que por comodidad, era por que lo extrañaba como él a ella.

- Mione – le dijo con ternura – Mione… despierta

- Ron – dijo bostezando – déjame dormir – y se tapo con las cobijas el rostro, tardo un momento en procesar lo que paso, y Ron casi se ataca de la risa, al ver como salto de la cama y se le quedo viendo, para luego cubrirse completamente con las sabanas como si estuviese desnuda - ¿RON? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesito preguntarte algo

- ¿Ahorita? – él asintió – solo déjame vestirme

Para cuando ella bajo, Ron ya había preparado un desayuno para los tres. Harry les había avisado a Tonks y a Lupin de su presencia y les había pedido que no los interrumpieran. Aunque le costo mucho trabajo Ron, empezó a relatarle a Hermione, de los síntomas que estaba presentando su hermana, ella escuchaba con atención, sabía lo difícil que era para él, después de todo, varios de esos síntomas los había sufrido junto a ella.

- Pero… – dijo al final Ron, como esperando que Hermione, su Hermione que todo siempre le solucionaba, pudiera decirle que todo era su imaginación y era un tonto preocupón - Pero… Ginny es sangre pura, no puede ser que este enferma, ¿Verdad?

- Si Hermione – interrumpió Harry por primera vez – es una enfermedad exclusiva de personas cuyos árboles familiares incluyan muggles… como…

- Si - sonrió al ver como su amigo sufría al decirlo – como yo, como tu mamá, es cierto, se supone que es una enfermedad propia de los hijos de muggles, o algunas veces, personas que tienen abuelos, bisabuelos, o parientes directos muggles… sin embargo – Ron sintió su corazón estremecerse - cuando aun trabajaba en el Departamento de Aplicación de la ley Mágica, me tocó atender un llamado en San Mungo, nunca se los comente, por que fue un caso muy difícil y angustiante, pero más que nada no los quería preocupar con algo que ni yo misma entendía.

- ¿Qué paso? – interrumpió Harry, ya que Ron, parecía incapaz de hablar desde hacia unos minutos

- Me llamaron por que recibieron un paciente con los mismo síntomas de siempre, me pareció ridículo que nos llamaran, ya que todos sabíamos lo -que le deparaba al enfermo, y más siendo una enfermedad con la que se estaba peleando ya, otro caso más no hacía la diferencia… pero no fue hasta que llegue, que me di cuenta el por que… - guardo silencio y tomó de su taza de té – la paciente, era una sangre pura, se decía que no había ni un solo squib en su familia en generaciones, menos un muggle a quien echarle la culpa – lo ultimo lo hizo marcando su inconformidad

- ¿Cómo Ginny?

- Si Ron, como tu hermana

- ¿Entonces esta enferma? – palideció

- Necesitaría verla, pero me temo que si

- ¿Qué paso con ella? – pregunto Harry, al ver como su amigo parecía destrozado

- Ella… – Hermione miro a Ron, y se levanto, se acerco a la ventana y se quedo observando el patio – ella enfermo más rápido que la mayoría, se nos dieron ordenes de hacer a la gente olvidar el caso, desaparecerla de todos y de todo, me pareció indignante, aunque más cuando la trasladaron de San Mungo, nunca pude confirmarlo, pero me dijeron que la examinaron casi hasta el borde la muerte, luego un día sencillamente acabaron con su sufrimiento.

- ¿La mataron? – pregunto Harry

- Si, se que es una practica común en estos casos

- ¿Qué? – pregunto pálido Ron

- Piénsalo fríamente Ron, miles de magos mueren al año por esta maldita enfermedad, pero le echamos la culpa a los genes defectuosos de los muggles, entonces, aprovechas y creas una sociedad perfecta motivando solo la unión entre magos con sangre pura… pero que pasa el día que te das cuenta que tener familiares muggles no es el catalizador, ya que los sangre pura también enferman

- Miedo

- Si Harry, solo generas miedo, histeria, y probablemente lo que todos creíamos entonces en el departamento una matanza… ya que si sospechas que los hijos de muggles son el problema, entonces a lo mejor podrías empezar a pensar que ellos están contagiando ahora a los magos… así que el ministerio considero que era mejor sacrificar a los enfermos, y mantener la calma aparente, mientras se busca la cura

- ¿Cómo pueden? – dijo Ron aun horrorizado

- Los sangre pura que enferman al año, son apenas menos de 20, y la mayoría ni sabe que tenía, van a San Mungo, y simplemente se les avisa que murió de alguna enfermedad grave

- Por eso mamá no quería llevar a Ginny al hospital

- Charly debió advertirle – medito un momento Hermione

- ¿Charly?

- Si, uno de sus amigos murió así, ¿No te lo dijo? – Ron negó con la cabeza – si, esa fue la razón por la que se unió a la orden

- ¿Qué? – grito - ¿Mi hermano esta en la orden?

- Baja la voz Ronald

- Pensé que lo sabían, él y Bill, se unieron a la orden hacia tiempo

- Hermione – dijo molesto - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

- Lo siento, enserio pensé que te lo habían dicho

- ¿Mi mamá lo sabe?

- Creo que lo sospecha, la ultima vez que ví a Bill, dijo que tu mamá no dejaba de abrazarlo como si supiera en que estaba metido – Ron parecía muy confundido – no te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien, nadie los relaciona con la orden

- Seguro es mi culpa – dijo el pelirrojo casi susurrando – yo debí de habérselo pegado a mi hermana, te he estado viendo estos días, seguro yo se lo contagie…

- ¿Ronald? ¿Qué dices? – él la miro sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta que lo escuchaban - ¿Enserio crees eso de mi? ¿Qué soy una especie de plaga abundante? Por Merlín Ronald, si supiera que esto es contagioso, jamás me hubiera acercado a ti, ni a tu familia, ¿Qué no entendiste nada? Esto no es culpa de nadie, por eso la orden esta buscando la cura

- Tú y tu maldita orden buena para nada – grito Ron parándose de la mesa - ¿Qué te han hecho si no matarte de hambre?, tu deberías de estar en el hospital recibiendo tratamiento

- ¿Hospital?, ¿Cuál hospital? ¿San Mungo?, para que para que me inyecten placebos y me maten en menos de dos meses, ¿Eso quieres? Solo para que tengas el placer de llevarme flores al hospital y después seas libre de casarte con Lavender

- ¿Lavender? ¿Que tiene que ver ella con esto?

- Ya le dijiste a tu noviecita que te acuestas con una enferma, quien sabe a lo mejor y también la contagias, seguro te morirías más de pena de verla a ella muerta que a mi – Hermione empezó a llorar y salio corriendo a su habitación

- ¿Qué? – le grito Ron a Harry que había permanecido en silencio

- Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Ginny – dijo serio Harry

Harry se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba la pelirroja, se hincó a su costada, y paso sus dedos entre su cabellera, adoraba su aroma a flores, se levanto bruscamente.

- Maldición Ginny – grito colérico

Volteo a verla, con un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y se acerco a ella, beso sus labios suavemente, aquellos labios que anhelaba, aquellos labios que tanto adoraba. Acaricio su rostro viéndola, parecía dormir, solo eso, con sus ojos cerrados, como tantas veces la viera antes, pero sabia que esta no era una de esas veces, temía perderla, temía mucho vivir sin ella.

- ¡No puedes dejarme maldita sea! – le grito y golpeo con los puños cerrados el colchón

Recorrió la habitación, debía haber algo, algo que la hiciera despertar, algo que la hiciera sanar. Vio las flores que adornaban la mesita de noche, tomó el florero y lo arrojo contra la pared.

Abajo en la sala, esperaban los hermanos Weasley, Fred trató de levantarse para ver que sucedía en la habitación de su hermana, pero Ron le sostuvo del brazo.

- Déjalo

- Pero…

- Como te sentirías tú, si supieras que la mujer que amas se esta muriendo, y eres incapaz de hacer nada para detenerlo

George se levantó y se acerco a su gemelo, le tocó el hombro y este volvió a su asiento, George miró a su hermano menor con una sonrisa, estaba muy orgulloso de él, sabía que entendía a Harry a la perfección.

- Fred y yo, hemos tomado una decisión – le dijo a Ron en confidencia

- ¿Eh?

- Nos iremos con Bill y Charly

- Mamá… – dijo muy sorprendido y asustado

- Hemos hablado con mamá los cuatro, ella sabe todo, pero creemos que no es conveniente que papá se entere, podría perder su trabajo

- Yo iré con ustedes – dijo algo nervioso Ron

- No seas tonto hermanito, tu eres un auror, igual que Harry – sonrió – ustedes son los buenos, aparte si se te vas quien cubrirá nuestras espaldas

Ron lo abrazó, sabía que lo estaban protegiendo, como toda su vida, pero no deseaba ir a unirse a esa maldita orden, si lo había dicho era por que se sentía inútil estando ahí, viendo a dos de las mujeres más importantes para él, mientras se les termina el tiempo de vida.

Un Harry pálido bajo en ese momento, su mano sangraba pero él parecía no notarlo, todos estaban seguros que había tenido que ver algo el cristal que escucharon romperse momentos antes.

Charly fue el primero en acercársele, y le sonrió, de haber sido otro momento, probablemente Harry, se hubiera dado cuenta que los hermanos de su mejor amigo, lo estaban apoyando cuando aun no le perdonaban del todo el haber hecho sufrir a su hermana, cuando terminaron.

- Harry… – interrumpió Fred, pero el mencionado solo se sentó en silencio

- Ella estará bien – le sonrió George

- ¿Bien? – dijo en un tono apenas audible – Ella morirá George – alzo la mirada y la voz para sorpresa de todos los presentes - ¿Quieres que te describa como serán sus últimos días, seguro eso te encantara? – dijo irónico

- Harry tranquilízate – interrumpió Ron – sabes que esa no era la intención de George

- ¿Qué me tranquilice Ronald? Es su hermana la que esta haya arriba – empezó a levantar la voz y sus ojos se llenaron de ira – pero todos tenemos que estar tranquilos y felices ¿No? Pretender que nada pasa y que todo estará BIEN – resalto lo ultimo con sarcasmo – pues no lo estará, nunca lo estará, y Ginny morirá – se sentó y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

- ¡Ya basta! – le grito Ron – eres un idiota ¿Sabias? Vienes a nuestra casa y quieres darnos sermones sobre que mi hermana esta enferma, por Merlín Harry, ¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido por que tus papas están muertos, y Ginny enferma? No eres el único que esta sufriendo por esto, Ginny es nuestra hermana, nuestra familia, pero tú que entiendes sobre eso, saliste corriendo de su vida por un "problemita" y ahora vienes a llorar sobre su lecho de muerte por que "bua, bua, te amo Ginevra no te me mueras, no me dejes solito, por que soy tan egocéntrico para sentarme en la sala a llorar y no darme cuenta que los demás también sufren, bua, bua, todo tiene que girar a mi alrededor" – Ron lo miro con desprecio y se desapareció frente a la mirada atónita de sus hermanos, y el semblante confundido de Harry

- Lo siento – dijo Harry, mirando por primera vez las caras tristes y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar de la familia Weasley – solo no quiero perderla otra vez…

- Nosotros la cuidaremos – dijo Bill, en un tono tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado – ve por él, seguro se fue a una cantina – Harry asintió y se desaparecio.

Cabeza de puerco, era un viejo bar en las afueras de la ciudad, donde la gente solía ir para pasar desapercibido, el viejo cantinero se acerco al pelirrojo y le sirvió otra copa más. La clientela de ese día era peculiarmente pintoresca, en la mesa del fondo, un hombre vestido con una capa que parecía ocultar que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes, inclusive tenía uno que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

Dos mesas a la derecha un par de brujas, charlaban, parecía que hacia mucho que no se aseaban, y eso no les ayudaba a verse mejor, pues se notaba que la belleza jamás las había bendecido.

Un hombre de estatura muy baja, estaba acompañado por dos hombres corpulentos, parecían estar haciendo alguna especie de trato, sin embargo uno de ellos, parecía observar cada dos segundos la puerta, como si temiera ver que alguien los descubriera.

Aparte de ellos solo estaba el pelirrojo sentado en la barra, y el cantinero que no paraba de limpiar vasos. Un ruido de aparición se escucho en la puerta, y en un instante entro un hombre de cabello azabache cubierto por una capa negra, se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y pidió lo mismo que este estaba tomando.

- Mis hermanos se unirán a la mugre organización esa

- El P.E.D.D.O. – sonrió Harry, tratando de disimular ya que el cantinero los escuchaba

- ¿Qué clase de estupido nombre es ese? – se rió, recordando las veces que peleo con Hermione sobre la organización que ella había fundado – igual pudo haberle llamado E.R.U.P.T.O. y a nadie le hubiera importado

- ¿ERUPTO? – sonrió

- Es casi lo mismo ¿No? Se van a ir en dos días, mañana hablaran con mamá – vació su copa – Por Merlín Harry, soy un cobarde, George dice que me quede y lo acepto sin chistar

- ¿Quieres unirte?

- La verdad no, pero no quiero quedarme aquí, y ver como ellos luchan y arriesgan su vida

- Pero es una tontería

- ¿Realmente Harry, realmente es una tontería? Por que hace horas que yo creo que es una tontería lo que hacemos tú y yo

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Hermione tiene más de un año enferma, más de un año luchando contra su enfermedad y contra el mundo, mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí, fingiendo que no sabemos nada de nada. Sabes a veces pienso que escogimos el bando equivocado, tal ves ellos no estén tan mal, y valga la pena luchar contra este sistema

- Ya lo habíamos discutido Ron, y ese organización es una tontería

- ¿Qué es una tontería Harry? ¿Arriesgar tu vida por la gente que amas? Ahora tengo dos razones para pelear, y si muero en el proceso, pues me muero, pero prefiero estar al lado de mi Mione que del otro lado viéndola consumirse

- Ron – dijo Harry mientras este se ponía de pie – No creo que seas un cobarde

- Gracias hermano

* * *

_**Saludos a todos!!!**_

_**Primero que nada una disculpa enorme, este capitulo, para mi fortuna ya estaba terminado, solo le faltaba pulirlo. Pero entonces se preguntaran, si prometi publicarlo hace una semana, por que rayos no lo hice, pues por que mi hermana tomo prestada mi computadora y logicamente me quede sin posibilidad alguna de publicar, afortunadamente ya esta de regreso en mis manos, lista para la acción.**_

_**Agradezco a todos los lectores que han seguido hasta este capitulo, aun no se quien ande por aquí, pero quien lo haga mis agradecimientos, por seguir atento a este universo alterno.**_

_**Que sigue adelante, pues .___. Ginny esta enferma, y Hermione también, me pregunto que haran este par, que seguro no sera nada bueno... Prometo publicar pronto más respuestas que acertijos, pero sean pacientes, apenas vamos en el capitulo 3 y la verdad los proximos capitulos no traen mucha luz a esta oscuridad... Jajajaja por cierto, si alguien se pregunta de donde saco los titulos de mis capitulos, es una buena pregunta, creo que ._. de una musa no muy inspiradora... espero que no sean tan malos, siempre me ha costado mucho trabajo nombrar capitulos XD**_

_**Y cuentenme, quien ya fue a ver Harry Potter y el principe mestizo???? que tal??? cuales son sus opiniones??? Cuentenme :D me gustaria mucho saber que les parecio. Luego les contare mi opinion, solo no quiero adelantar nada, para quien no la haya visto todavia.**_

**_Por cierto, que les parecio eso de que Cho es una cantante famosa, jajajaja si ya se no queda mucho con ella, pero este es un universo alterno y todo puede pasar..._**

**_Respondiendo a mi querida Lady_Clamp por sus divertidos reviews: Gracias por encontrar esos horrores... digo errores... prometo corregirlos lo antes posible. En cuanto al comercial de Sedal creo que si así le hacen, jajajaja. Por lo de la peticion de un galan así, me encantaria hacerte un clon lastima que no tenga una varita, pero igual lo intentaremos por otro lado siempre puedo estudiar biologia y especializarme en genetica y clonación. En cuanto a la edad de los personajes, creo que tienes razon no la he dejado muy clara, prometo dar una pista más adelante... En cuanto a Ron y Harry tienes toda la razón es un milagro que les sigan pagando y que no los despidan, no solo no van a las reuniones, llegan tarde al trabajo, y a veces hasta ellos mismos dejan escapar a la gente que se suponen que tienen que atrapar... el problema es que cuando se trata del trabajo son los mejores en lo que hacen, se que suena como una contrariedad, pero son los mejores atrapando magos oscuros, y claro se esconden otros motivos por ahí, que espero descubras en futuros capitulos. Sigue leyendo, y por cierto publica pronto el capitulo 10 de CARNAGE!!!! todos lo estamos esperando._**


	4. Recuerdos

Ginny lo miraba descansar, adoraba ver su cabello azabache, siempre difícil de peinar, desparramado sobre la almohada. Le dio un beso en la boca, era difícil resistirse a robarle un beso. Se puso de pie y bajo por un tentempié de media noche, un emparedado, y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, conociendo al pelinegro, no despertaría hasta mañana, así que bastaría con eso para ella.

Subió las escaleras con su bandeja, sonreía pensando que sería más fácil hacerlo con magia, pero le gustaba hacer las cosas así cuando estaba con él. Un ligero ruido de la habitación la hizo subir corriendo, iba pidiendo no encontrarse con lo que sabía que había arriba.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Harry convulsionándose frenéticamente, la cicatriz en su frente estaba rojo vivo, pero su piel se encontraba más pálida que nunca.

- ¡Por Merlin Harry, no otra vez no! – grito tirando la bandeja y corriendo al lado del muchacho, le tomó el rostro y invocó un pañuelo húmedo – ya casi pasa amor, estoy aquí

Su cuerpo seguía retorciéndose, y Ginny trataba de evitar que se lastimara, seguía pasando una y otra vez paños frescos en su frente, pero esta ardía en fiebre.

Unos ojos esmeraldas se posaron en ella, se levanto de la cama y vio como el cuerpo del muchacho se erguía, Ginny dio unos pasos atrás sosteniendo su varita con fuerza. La pelirroja miraba aquellos ojos con temor, parecía que un rayo rojo los cubría, y sabía lo que vendría, aunque trato de detenerlo, solo sintió su cuerpo volando a través de la habitación.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! – le gritaba una voz desesperada, pero ella apenas podía abrir los ojos - ¡Lo siento Ginny! Dime que estas bien, vamos Ginny despierta

Lentamente la pelirroja abrió los ojos, a penas y podía entender lo que acababa de pasar. Se encontraba sobre la cama, y Harry a su lado. Sabía que preguntar que había sucedido estaba de más al verle la cara tan asustada a su novio.

- ¡Lo siento! – decía una y otra vez él, mientras lloraba apoyado en el pecho de ella

- No fue tu culpa

- Claro que si Ginny, ambos sabemos lo peligroso que es que te quedes conmigo

- Ya estoy bien

- No Ginny, ya no voy a soportar esto una vez más, esto tiene que terminarse aquí

- Esta bien – sonrió ella – ya no me quedare en tu casa, ¿Contento?

- No me refería a eso – se le partió la voz

- No Harry – dijo ella horrorizada – no, estas loco si crees que aceptare eso

- No me importa si no lo aceptas Ginny, tenemos que terminar

- ¿No te importa? Yo te amo

- Y yo también, y no quiero ser yo el causante de tu muerte

- Vamos no vas a matarme

- Que no viste lo que paso hoy

- Solo fui un poco descuidada, debí de haber puesto un escudo protector

- Lo hiciste – ella lo miro sorprendida – el mejor que he visto en mi vida, y eso no basto para detenerme en esta ocasión… ¿Qué pasará la próxima? ¿Qué pasara si no conjuras un escudo?

- Yo… - dijo la pelirroja buscando una solución, no quería dejarlo, no podía dejarlo

- Lo siento Ginny – dijo poniéndose de pie

- No lo sientas maldita sea, quieres terminar conmigo, pues hazlo, pero déjate de hacer el héroe

Ella se levanto y se desapareció dejándolo solo. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, pero de todas había sido la más dolorosa, no por que ella hubiese resultado lastimada a pesar de haber conjurado un hechizo protector, si no por que era la primera vez de todas que él había estado completamente consiente de lo que hacía, y no solo no lo había impedido, si no lo había disfrutado.

Que estaba ocurriendo con él, por que tenía que ser así.

Harry recordaba aquella ocasión mientras pasaba con las yemas de sus dedos la línea que dibujaba en su frente su cicatriz, meses habían pasado desde aquella ocasión y sus "ataques" como él los llamaba eran menos frecuentes aunque igual de vividos, pero el sabor de ella seguía siempre tan presente, tan fresco como en esa ocasión.

Era un bonito día, Hermione abrió sus ojos, recostada sobre esa cama que tanta seguridad le daba, aun olía a él, a pesar de que hacia tanto tiempo que no dormía en ella. Se levantó observando toda la habitación, decorada en rojo y dorado, sonrió un momento, como si el tiempo se detuviera y le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad.

Fue hasta el tocador, había imágenes de ellos en tiempos mejores, una de ellas la más grande mostraba a su querido pelirrojo robándole un beso, mientras ella sonreía apenada a la cámara, recordaba aquel día en que los tres habían ido al mar, con tal solo 14 años.

- Vamos Rony ¿No te vas a meter?

- No me digas Rony… Helmans

- ¡Oh, oh! – susurro Harry viendo la cara de la castaña ponerse roja de furia

- Pagaras por esta Ronald Weasley

Ella corrió persiguiendo al pelirrojo por la playa, mientras Harry se sentaba en la arena riéndose de sus amigos, ella corrió hasta alcanzarlo, Ron podría ser más rápido y mejor deportista, pero Hermione no se dejaba vencer tan fácil. Lo alcanzó y lo tumbó en la arena y luego le tomó la mano y lo jalo hasta el mar. Ron reía, aunque aun se veía algo aterrado al sentir las olas chocar contra su cuerpo, pero mientras ella lo sostuviera de la mano estaría seguro.

- Vamos chicos sonrían – dijo Harry sosteniendo la cámara

- Whiskey – dijeron los dos

Ron le sostenía la cintura y viéndola sonreír, se acercó a ella y le robó un beso, su primer beso. Hermione se ruborizó después de sentir el flash sobre ella, y lo tumbo, dejándolo sumergido en el agua mientras corría rumbo a la cabaña donde se quedaban. Ron salio tosiendo del mar con una sonrisa que no se le borro por días.

Hermione, sonrió, aun se ruborizaba cuando lo recordaba, el beso más dulce e inocente que le daría el pelirrojo. Paso sus dedos por sus labios como si aun tuviera el recuerdo en ellos. Cerca del retrato había una pequeña caja, no recordaba haberla visto antes, así que la tomó y se sentó en la cama, al momento de abrirla una dulce melodía salio de ella, tan familiar, tan calida, y entonces lo supo, era el sonido de su propio corazón y comenzó a llorar, recordando uno de los últimos encuentros que había tenido con él.

- Me alegra ver que estas bien

- ¿Pensaste que estaría muerta Rony?

- Claro que no, sería yo el primero en saber que estas… – dijo serio – muerta

- Lo dudo, no creo que… - él le guiño el ojo

- Tengo mis métodos Helmans…

Las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir la caja musical, odiaba esos apodos, esos apodos a los cuales habían tenido que recurrir para distanciarse. Y ahí justo en el fondo de la caja, tenía aun guardado aquel recuerdo que más les dolía a los dos.

Era primero de abril, habían tomado un respiro en sus trabajos, y Hermione había preparado un picnic para los dos. Ron cargaba la canasta de mimbre de la comida, y a la vez la abrazaba manteniéndola cerca de él, ella adoraba sentirlo cerca, con el tiempo se había vuelto algo corpulento así que tenerlo cerca la hacia sentir segura, protegida, y tan en casa.

Encontraron un lugar justo debajo de un sauce llorón, Ron reía del nombre del árbol y Hermione lo miraba encantada.

- ¿Qué celebramos? – dijo el pelirrojo

- Hace ya medio año que nos mudamos juntos

- ¿Enserio tanto?

- Si – sonrió y Ron se acerco a besarla, adoraba verla sonreír

- Y hace un mes nos comprometimos – dijo jugando con el anillo que tenía en el dedo, inconscientemente lo hacia cada vez que pensaba en él

- Y no podría ser más feliz

- Pues hay algo que debo decirte…

- ¿Qué es? Dilo ya, sabes que odio esperar

- Vamos a tener un bebé

Hermione explotó en llanto, al recordar la cara de felicidad del pelirrojo, cuanto había saltado, justo en ese instante se había desaparecido, dejándola sorprendida, para ir a gritarle a Harry que sería papá, para luego aparecer y llenarla de besos y abrazos.

- Mione, eres lo mejor de mi vida, tú y ese bebé son mi todo – le dio un beso en su pancita y ella sonrió – Te amo Hermione, te amo y siempre lo haré – la beso

Tomó entre sus dedos el anillo que estaba hasta el fondo de la caja, jugando con él, jamás había olvidado lo bonito que era, siempre se había sorprendido de que su Ron lo hubiera escogido pues era simplemente perfecto para ella, no solo en talla, si no en gusto, esto solo le demostraba lo mucho que él la conocía.

Ron iba agarrándola de la cintura, habían aprovechado el descanso de la comida para ir a su departamento, a disfrutar el tiempo.

- Por Merlin Ron quita esa cara, que Harry se va a dar cuenta de que no fuimos a comer a un restaurante

- Pues yo comí muy bien – le dijo el pelirrojo al oído provocando que ella se estremeciera

- Ron – lo regaño

- Chicos – dijo el muchacho de pelo azabache que los esperaba en el cuartel de aurores, pero al ver la cara de Hermione se soltó riendo

- Te lo dije – le susurro a Ron y le dio un codazo

- Amigo mió – le dijo acercándose a Harry – mi hermano, mi casi cuñado, tu no sospecharas que yo y esta damita hemos ido a nuestra casa ¿verdad?

- No claro que no – respondió riéndose, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba

- Solo hemos estado buscando nombres para nuestra primogénita

- Me imagino – dijo Harry riendo aun más fuerte

- ¿Quién afirma que será niña? – intervino Hermione, tratando de desviar la conversación

- Yo – dijo Ron

Los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la oficina de Harry, Ron iba en medio abrazando a su mejor amigo y a su prometida, era feliz, se sentía completo, pero como todo, el inicio de un nuevo mes traía cambios muy difíciles para todos, Hermione se desmayo justo a su lado, Ron le gritaba desesperado. Basto una visita al hospital para enfrentar la batalla más difícil de su vida.

- Lamento decirle señor Weasley que su prometida esta enferma – Harry estaba a su lado, justo a fuera de la puerta del cuarto de su amiga

- ¿Qué tiene doctor? – pregunto con la voz temblorosa temiendo una respuesta que hacia horas esta en su cabeza

- La efermedad de Evans

Ron se cayo justamente ahí, sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para soportarlo, no a ella, no a su Hermione. Tantas personas que había visto sufrir esa maldita enfermedad, y ahora le tocaría que se la arrancaran a ella. Harry se agacho y abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, aunque este parecía ido en sus pensamientos. Aun con un nudo en la garganta, sabía que faltaba una pregunta por hacer, que probablemente su amigo no estaba considerando en este preciso momento.

- Mi amiga, esta embarazada – su voz se le quebró, pero no tuvo que continuar, por que el sanador lo entendió

- El bebé esta bien por el momento, pero no puedo garantizarle nada, tiene que descansar mucho, y la enfermedad de Evans es muy engañosa

Harry cerró, el puño, el más que nadie sabía lo que hacia esa enfermedad en la gente, no por nada llevaba el apellido de su madre, cuanto odiaba ese hecho, pero ni pelear contra la comunidad medica había hecho algún cambio.

- ¿Ha tenido algunas pacientes embarazadas?

- Si – dijo

- Alguna ha sobrevivido el proceso – el sanador titubeo, observo a Ron en el suelo y a Harry frente a él, y solo pudo negar con la cabeza

Al despertar ahí estaba Ron, su rostro cansado, y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Hermione le tomó el rostro y le dio un beso, lo sabía no hacia falta que le dijera que tenía.

En el cuarto, Hermione vio justo al fondo de la caja la única foto que se había tomado en su embarazo, a los seis meses, rodeada de los Weasley. Sonrió, ver a Molly le recordaba en cuanto había insistido en que debían casarse antes de que naciera el bebé, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, ella siempre lograba encontrar una excusa para no casarse.

Ron lloraba junto a una habitación del hospital, su mamá acababa de llegar, pero ni eso lograba consolarlo, Harry se acercó a los Weasley y les explicó lo que acababa de pasar. Aun no podía creerlo, Neville entró corriendo a la oficina, le acababan de avisar, un accidente en el ministerio, Hermione estaba herida. Nadie sabia que había pasado con seguridad, nadie estaba autorizado para decirlo, pero lo cierto era que Hermione había perdido al bebé, y estaba en una cama de hospital malherida.

Bill fue el primero en llegar cerca de su hermano, él cual tenía su mirada totalmente perdida, era como si un dementor hubiera pasado por su vida, quitándole todo lo bueno de ella.

Ni Fred ni George, parecían en su estado normal, ambos estaban cayados, sentados a un lado de Harry, todos esperando que el medimago saliera a decir que había despertado por fin.

Hermione miraba la foto recordando, aquel día en el hospital en el que despertó, sabiendo que había perdido a su bebé, Ron estaba junto a ella, abrazándola y llorando, jamás lo había visto tan destrozado, sabía que él trataba de ser fuerte, pero en cuanto la vio despertar su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Uno a uno sus amigos fueron entrando, los Weasleys fueron los más cariñosos y atentos, sobre todo Molly, quien era para ella una madre después de que la suya muriera. Ginny no se despegaba ni un momento, y se rotaba con Ron para cuidarla.

Hermione guardo la foto y el anillo de nuevo en la caja, sonrió con melancolía mientras la cerraba.

- Ron – dijo Hermione con una maleta en la mano

- ¿A dónde vas?

El pelirrojo acababa de llegar del trabajo, era ya finales de Noviembre y el departamento se sintió más frió que de costumbre al verla a ella esperando en la sala con la maleta lista.

- Me uniré a la orden del fénix – dijo titubeando, ya que para él no tenía secretos

- ¿QUÉ? ¿ESTAS LOCA? ¿Unirte a la orden? Ni creas que te lo permitiré

- Ya es tarde, solo te estaba esperando – dijo tranquilamente poniéndose de pie y tomándole una mano, para poner dentro de ella el anillo de compromiso – necesitaba decírtelo en persona

- Mione – dijo con la voz quebrada – no puedes irte

- Lo siento Ron

- Nada de lo siento – dijo casi llorando

- Voy a morir pronto

- Pero no estas muerta

- No Ron, tu te mereces alguien con tiempo para vivir… - sonrió – yo necesito hacer esto, necesito ir con ellos, son los únicos que están luchando por acabar con esta enfermedad

- Yo también lo estoy haciendo Mione

- Lo se, y te lo agradezco, pero debo irme – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se desapareció

Nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil irse, verlo entrar la quebró, sabía que si él la abrazaba ella no se iría, y daba gracias que su novio fuera un poco lento para reaccionar en esas situaciones. Ahora estaba de regreso en esta vida, todo parecía tan raro, como si no le pertenecieran esos recuerdos de felicidad. Había vivido más meses de los que cualquier otro enfermo en su lugar, y sabía que era gracias a la decisión que había tomado, aunque la odiara cada día, esa media vida a la que se había orillado, sin él. Adicta a una maldita droga que la mantenía con vida y a la vez la esclavizaba cada vez más.

Ginny estaba sentada frente a las oficinas del departamento de misterios, en una pequeña banca, justo en el parque cruzando al viejo edificio de piedra del ministerio, el frió le helaba las manos así que las frotaba continuamente, se sentía tonta, había visto los guantes justo antes de agarrar su bufanda pero en el momento que la había tomado entre sus manos, había olvidado el mundo, y ahora se encontraba con las manos congeladas, y con una tonta bufanda en el cuello.

- ¡Maldita bufanda! – se repetía una y otra vez

Aun podía recordar el día que recibió la bufanda, era pleno invierno, un jueves bien recordaba, había pasado toda la noche estudiando para sus exámenes, así que al despertar esa mañana ya era pasada la una de la tarde, aunque más por su voluntad fue por el insistente llamado de su madre, "¿Niña que vas a estar dormida hasta mañana?". Aun la recordaba entrar y tratar de limpiar su cuarto, si no fue por que la corrió con la promesa de ser ella misma quien limpiaría, Molly seguiría más de una hora hablando sobre el desastre en que consistía su habitación.

Una hora después, ya bañada y cambiada, bajo a "desayunar", o más bien casi cenar como decía Fred mientras se reía con George de su hermanita. Molly le pasó una carta, la correspondencia que había llegado para ella en la mañana, "Por Merlín" fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar su madre, mientras veía a la pelirroja salir por la puerta.

La pelirroja salio volando en su escoba, rumbo a la estación del tren, su querido amigo llegaría a las dos, o más bien estaba llegando. Con el cabello revuelto alcanzó a llegar a la estación una media hora después de las dos de la tarde.

No tardo en encontrarlo, su bellos ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de ella, sonrió como no lo había hecho en todos estos meses que tenía sin verlo, pero un "hermanita, ¿Cómo demonios te dejo salir mamá así?" hizo que toda la realidad la golpeara en la cabeza, había olvidado completamente al leer la carta como estaba vestida, llevaba unos pantalones viejos que usaba para hacer la limpieza, y una blusa de mangas cortas y sus pantuflas de casa.

Su hermano no paraba de reír, aunque el muchacho de cabello azabache, sonrió y se le acerco suavemente al oído "yo creo que te ves hermosa", Ginny no pudo más que sonrojarse, pero por fin sonrío cuando su mejor amiga Hermione, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano, y le guiño el ojo a la pelirroja.

Con un "Ten, no quiero que te enfermes" y una sonrisa en los labios, Harry puso alrededor de su cuello su bufanda, Ginny sonrió, sentía aun la calidez de Harry en aquella prenda, aunque de nuevo su hermano la trajo a la tierra, "Harry hermano por fin encontraste como deshacerte de ese esperpento", pero Hermione no tardo en golpearlo de nuevo en la nuca. Era en verdad que la dichosa bufanda no estaba en la lista de lo mejor de la moda en el mundo, sobre todo en el cuello de un hombre ya que era morada con azul. Desde que Harry la había comprado, Ron no paraba de burlarse de él diciendo que se veía muy agraciadito con esta, por no decir que femenino. Pero fue la confesión de Harry lo que la había hecho enamorarse de aquella prenda "la ví y me recordó a ti, no pude más que comprarla".

- Maldita bufanda – se dijo de nuevo, estaba harta del frío – Dean te matare, por que tardas tanto – se quito la bufanda – Estoy harta de ti sabes, déjame sola mugrosa bufanda – la tiró al suelo y empezó a saltar sobre ella

- No hagas eso – Ginny se quedó congelada al ver al hombre que le hablaba – realmente creo que te queda muy bonita y dudo que pueda ser tan mala esa bufanda como para que te vengues de esa manera

- Yo…. Yo…

- A menos de que te estuviese ahorcando, entonces estoy seguro que deberías de dármela, podría ser que alguien la embrujara – se arrodillo junto a ella, y tomó la prenda entre sus manos, pasó por ella su varita murmurando algunos conjuros – no… parece que no, se ve muy segura y calida

- Malfoy, yo…

- Enserio se te ve muy bonita – Draco le dio la sonrisa más cautivadora que tenía – y por favor nada de formalismos, se que tu hermano y yo no somos los mejores amigos, pero sería para mi un placer que me llamaras por mi nombre

- Draco, yo…

- Ginny – sonrió y con un movimiento de su varita y un fregoteo limpio la bufanda y la acomodo en el cuello de la pelirroja – así esta mucho mejor

- Gracias – dijo aun algo confundida

- Mira, ahí un café aquí cerca, te vendría bien una bebida caliente – se quitó los guantes y se los acomodo en su heladas manos

- No lo sé

- ¿Es por tu hermano? – Ginny negó con la cabeza - ¿Esperabas a alguien entonces?

- Si, a Dean Thomas, trabaja en el departamento de misterios

- Thomas, ¿dices?

- Si

- Lo conozco, pero dudo que lo encuentres aquí, hace días que no se presenta a trabajar, dicen que enfermo y huyo de la ciudad – Ginny se horrorizo y Draco la miro sorprendido y preocupado – Lo siento no sabía que era tu amigo, no debí de haberte lo dicho

- No, no te preocupes – Ginny estaba por irse cuando observo sus manos – sabes me vendría muy bien esa bebida caliente, necesito hablar con alguien

- Draco se había convertido a partir de ahí en un gran amigo, como una vez se lo había dicho Harry, la pelirroja tenía la cualidad de ver más allá de las mascaras de las personas. Cuando él le pidió que fueran novios, ella no lo dudo dos veces, le gustaba estar con el muchacho de cabello rubio.

- Draco…. – la cara de Ginny estaba pálida, se encontraba recostada en su cama

- ¿Que ocurre Ginny?, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a tu mamá?

- No, no la llames estoy bien – se quito su anillo de compromiso y se lo entrego al rubio – lo siento Draco, yo no puedo ser tu esposa

- Ginny ¿Por qué?

- No puedo atarte a esto – dijo señalando la cama y a ella misma

- Yo te amo

- Lo se, por eso mismo no puedo permitirte que te quedes conmigo, no quiero que sufras

- Ginny, saldrás de esto, te recuperaras, no ahí nada que san Mungo no pueda curar

- Draco – le sonrió - ¿Sabes que tengo no?

- Tengo algunas sospechas

- Pues viruela de dragón no es – ambos sonrieron

- Pero eres sangre pura

- Si, por eso nadie nunca jamás debe saber que tengo – ella lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos – ellos me mataran si lo descubren ya lo han hecho antes

- Eso es imposible…

- Esto es más grande que tú y yo – lo miro a los ojos y le acaricio el rostro – por eso debemos separarnos, todo el mundo esta pendiente de nuestro compromiso, y no tardare en dar señas de mi enfermedad, si ellos las descubren, no solo yo correré peligro, mi familia, tu familia, todos somos sangre pura

- ¿Entonces si es contagioso?

- No para nada, pero el temor es el peor consejero de todos…

- Ginny no puedo dejarte no ahora… - dos golpes secos se escucharon en la puerta y se asomo una cabellera pelirroja.

- Es hora de tu medicina – dijo Bill y salio de la habitación

- Estaré bien Draco, mi familia cuida de mi, ellos nunca me dejaran sola

- ¿Ron se va a ir cierto?

- ¿Cómo….? – dijo horrorizada la pelirroja

- Lo he visto en la oficina, arreglar sus cosas y sus pendientes – sonrió – eso es extraño en tu hermano

- No le dirás a nadie ¿Verdad?

- No – Ginny suspiro aliviada – y no lo hago por él, lo sabes, lo hago por ti, se que él no se detendrá hasta encontrar una cura – Draco se paró, le dio un beso en los labios y se dirigió al marco de la puerta – cuando tus hermanos se marchen, diré que peleamos por eso, tu los defendiste y yo te pedí información para atraparlos

- ¿Qué?

- Pero dile a Ronald, que puede confiar en mí, cubriré su espalda si es necesario

- Gracias

Ginny miro a un costado, justo sobre su mesa de noche estaban unos guantes negros de piel de dragón, aquellos que alguna vez le diera Draco. Jamás había sentido el mismo amor que Draco tenía por ella, el mismo amor, que ella sentía por Harry, pero habría estado dispuesta a caminar rumbo al altar por él, sobre todo al ver de lo que era capaz por ella. Aunque después de todo ella nunca fue capaz de decirle "Te amo".

Ron entró por la puerta principal de la madriguera, saludo a sus hermanos que se encontraban en la sala, todos se miraron confundidos por que lo acababan de ver salir, este subió directo por las escaleras al cuarto de su hermana. Parecía algo indeciso de seguir como si cada paso que diera le doliera más que el anterior. Observo las escaleras que lo llevaban justo a la que fuera su habitación y dio un suspiro muy largo, parecía tentado a subir, pero reconsidero y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana. Por un momento meditó en tocar o solo pasar, pero opto por la segunda opción.

Ginny se encontraba de mejor animo, estaba leyendo el quisquilloso, Ron sonrió imagino que Luna había pasado un poco antes a dejárselo.

- Hola hermanita – dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba la tristeza de verla en cama - ¿Mejor? – ella asintió – Aunque si sigues leyendo el quisquilloso seguro después tendremos que arreglarte el cerebro.

- Siéntate – le dijo sonriendo, Ron se sentó a un costado de ella en la cama, ignorando la silla que estaba a un lado para las visitas, se quedaron un momento viéndose y Ginny empezó a reír – eres una pésima actriz cuñada

- Ginny – Hermione empezó a reír, pero sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas y salto para abrazar a la pelirroja – ¿Como supiste?

- Ron siempre actúa raro cuando andas cerca, y además tu mirada te delata, pero dime a que sabe la poción multijugos sabor Ron

Ambas empezaron a reír, aunque Hermione aun seguía derramando algunas lagrimas. Pero no tardaron en ponerse al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido en el tiempo que ambas habían estado separadas, y sobre todo lo más importante Hermione reviso todos los síntomas que presentaba Ginny.

- ¿Quieres saber como esta Harry? – murmuró Hermione – apenas lo demuestra, pero se que en el fondo esta destrozado, perder a su madre y a ti por esta enfermedad…

- ¿Recuerdas?, mañana es el aniversario de su muerte

- Si, lo se…

- Hermione me harías un favor

- Claro

- No dejes que Harry cometa una locura cuando yo muera… - Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero un ruido en la puerta rompió la atmósfera en la habitación

- Ginny – dijo una voz melosa en la puerta, con un exagerado sentimiento de tristeza – Ginny, ¿Qué tienes querida?, Ron, mi amor por que no me habías dicho que tu hermanita esta enferma

- Lavender – dijo Hermione pretendiendo ser Ron, zafándose de sus brazos antes de que esta le propinara un beso – todo paso tan rápido, aparte Ginny ya se siente bien, esto no tiene ninguna importancia, un resfriado eso es todo

Las tres se quedaron viendo un rato, Ginny y Hermione estaban más alertas que nunca, y Lavender tenía a Hermione agarrada de un brazo sin quererla soltar buscando estar lo más pegada a la persona que pensaba era su novio. Hermione no dudaba que esto se debía a que nadie en la familia Weasley la apreciaba mucho, sobre todo por como le había contado Ginny para todos Hermione era parte de la familia, y pues Lavender se la pasaba criticándola cada vez que podía frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo por fin Hermione rompiendo el incomodo silencio

- Teníamos una cena hoy, y como no te he visto en estos días pensé que tal vez lo habías olvidado, y como no te encontré en el departamento, ni en la casa de Harry

Hermione se rió, aunque Lavender no notó la verdadera razón, por lo visto a la actual novia de Ron no le gustaba venir a la madriguera, y había buscado en todos los demás posibles lugares antes de rendirse. Afortunadamente antes de que se viera obligada a buscar una excusa para huir de la invitación de Lavender, Harry llegó. Él consciente de quien era en realidad el pelirrojo frente a él, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no atacarse de la risa al ver la escena, Ginny lo miraba sonriente, hacia meses que no veía un rastro de risa en su cara, y Harry al verla se helo, regresando a la realidad en la que estaba.

- Harry – dijo Lavender – que bueno que llegaste, así podré llevarme a Ron mientras tu cuidas a Ginny

- Lo siento – dijo rápidamente Harry – no puedo, tengo que llevarme a Ron, tenemos una pista sobre la orden y no podemos perder tiempo

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo de prisa Hermione

- Es confidencial – dijo señalando a Lavender, todos sabían en el departamento de aurors que ella no era exactamente discreta así que no se le podía dar cierta información, aunque estaba acostumbrada a este trato, hizo una mueca de disgusto

- Hermanita – dijo Hermione – vendré en cuanto pueda – se dirigió a la salida, y a esa distancia prudente se despidió de Lavender, la cual parecía más molesta que nunca

Harry y Hermione bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, pero en eso el verdadero Ron iba entrando, esto no pasó desapercibido para los gemelos y para Molly que se encontraban en la sala.

- Ron – dijo Hermione

- Hola Ron – sonrió el verdadero Ron – veo que cada día estas más guapo

- Ya quisieras – dijo riéndose Hermione

- Ron – dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a Hermione, y la abrazo cariñosamente – mi niña por que no me dijiste que vendrías

- Lo siento – dijo ella con los ojos llorosos – nadie debía de saberlo, pero Harry no le avisaste que no viniera

- Lo siento Mione – dijo el pelirrojo – pero vi entrar a Lavender y supuse que necesitarían ayuda

- Hablando de eso – dijo Fred – creo que esto será mucho para ella, así que mientras ustedes se ponen de acuerdo, George y yo la entretendremos

- Claro que si Fred – dijo su gemelo sonriendo, y ambos muchachos le dieron un fuerte abrazo a Hermione que no paraba de llorar – aunque de haber sabido que no era Ron el que estaba arriba, hubiera subido antes, más te vale Harry que nos platiques los por menores

Los gemelos rieron y subieron a la habitación de su hermana, mientras Molly que no dejaba de abrazar a Hermione, la siguió hasta la puerta para despedirse de ella. Ron se quedo un momento en la sala, y cuando considero oportuno se metió a la chimenea y desapareció rumbo a su casa.

* * *

**_Primero que nada una disculpa a todos por la tardanza, había planeado en publicar este capitulo este sábado pasado, pero he andado de visita en el bellísimo estado de Durango en casa de una amiga, y he hecho de todo menos publicar. Pero por fin estoy de regreso, así que por favor Lady_Clamp empieza a contar tu tiempo, queremos que publiques pronto!!!! justo como lo prometiste._**

**_A todos los que siguen pendientes de medianoche, espero que este capitulo les guste, básicamente son recuerdos de 3 de nuestros queridos personajes, solo un preámbulo para lo que viene. Considero este capitulo como una pequeña pausa necesaria en la historia, para explicar ciertas cosas y dejar algunas datos de otras que vendrán adelante. _**

**_Solo para aclarar la bufanda no tiene poderes mágicos ni es muy relevante para la historia, hasta que edite este capitulo me doy cuenta que he hablado mucho de ella, prometo no hacerlo más en el futuro. Aunque si parece al final de cuentas, como dijera una lectora de este fic, que es la única que tiene Ginny._**

**Lady_Clamp:_ Repitiendo el comentario anterior te quedan exactamente dos semanas y media para publicar Carnage. En cuanto a tu review anterior muchas gracias me encantan siempre tus comentarios, sobre todo saber que :D mi humor si causa efecto en alguien. Por cierto, creo que de todos este podría llegar a ser tu capitulo menos preferido primero por que no hay mucho humor, y segundo por que Ginny tiene una participación mayor, aunque sigue esperando aun le falta mucho que dar a este personaje y exactamente este capitulo no es el suyo, solo quería sacar algunos datos a la luz como cuando empezó la relación Draco-Ginny, y cuando rompieron Harry y ella... Bueno peque espero el siguiente capitulo de Carnage y por favor sigue corrigiendo mis incoherencias y mis horrores ortográficos._**


	5. Busqueda

En la oscuridad de la noche, justo en medio de un páramo solitario, el muchacho de ojos verdes se encuentra un bosque no muy lejos de la ciudad. Aun a pesar de que la luz de la luna casi no penetraba entre el espesor de las nubes, no tuvo necesidad alguna de convocar la luz de su varita. Irónico-, pensaba, justo lo que lo hacia en mejor auror de la historia, era lo que lo hacía menos humano.

Caminaba sin dificultad en el terreno irregular, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba un viejo amigo. Le apuntó justo al corazón, pero antes de lanzar su hechizo cambio de opinión y apuntó al hombro, haciendo que su victima se estrellara a unos metros de distancia.

Harry se acercó lentamente, sintiendo en el pulso de su victima agonía. Se hincó a su lado y presionó la herida que le acababa de inflingir en el hombro provocándole que se estremeciera del dolor.

- Dámelo

- Primero muerto Potter – le escupió

- Dean Thomas , eso no es muy inteligente de tu parte – usando una fuerza superior a la que debería poseer, quebró el hueso que se encontraba justo expuesto por la herida en el hombro

- Ginny tenía razón, eres un monstruo

Harry lo golpeo con el puño cerrado, y le quebró la nariz, se levantó y empezó a respirar profundo. Sentía aun esas palabras retumbando en su mente, y el olor de las heridas de su victima lo empezaron a _despertar_.

Se inclino justo sobre los ojos de viejo amigo, meditando un segundo, por lo que sabía tendría alrededor de 2 minutos antes de que llegaran los demás aurors, sonreía al pensar, lo lentos e inútiles que eran, usando sus sentidos humanos.

Tomó del cuello a su victima dispuesto a tomar de ella, lo que necesitaba, al fin y al cabo se notaba que su enfermedad lo tenía con un pie en la tumba. Lo miró detenidamente a los ojos y ambos parecieron perdidos en un transe por un momento.

Al llegar los aurors, no encontraron nada en el paraje solo sangre y huellas de una batalla, Draco estaba furioso.

- Que alguien me explique esto, donde demonios esta Dean Thomas, tu Longbottom, quien era tu informante

- Stan Shunpike

- Ese ignorante adicto – Draco gruño

El grupo de aurores se dividió la búsqueda de pistas, pero Draco no tardo en desaparecerse del lugar ya aclararía mañana ciertas cuentas.

La mañana era extrañamente helada pero eso no evito que una gran multitud se reuniera en la plaza central. Neville caminaba rápidamente hacia el ministerio, rogando por que sus amigos estuvieran ya en la oficina.

El ruido de la multitud lo hizo voltear, extraño pensar que este día fuese el cumpleaños número 25 de su amigo y a la vez el triste aniversario de la muerte de la madre de este. Alcanzo a ver un resplandor pelirrojo entre la multitud, y se dirigió hacia él.

- Dime que no soy él único que va hacia la oficina – murmuro Neville

- No te preocupes mi amigo contaras con la agradable presencia de dos troles para alegrar tu día.

- Ron…

- Por que te quejas Neville solo ponles un tutu, y un encanto que les permita bailar y veras lo entretenidos que pueden llegar a ser.

- No empieces – respondió con la mirada tensa, pero Ron no parecía darle mucha importancia.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, estoy harto de estos mensajes del ministerio, cada aniversario es peor, mira que usar a la madre de Harry como bandera de publicidad, es imperdonable

Los dos se dirigieron rumbo al ministerio, tratando de esquivar a la multitud. Ron agradecía que Lavender aun no llegara a la oficina así que entró rápidamente a la suya, con Neville aun siguiéndole el paso.

- ¿Crees que Harry venga?

- Por nuestro bien sería mejor que no lo hiciera, el aniversario pasado casi me arranca la cabeza cuando escucho que utilizarían una foto de su madre para el anuncio de la nueva vacuna que se estaba fabricando.

- Así que todos creen que soy un monstruo – dijo Harry a las espaldas de Ron

- Harry… solo bromeaba

- ¿Y por que no me rió?

Los ojos de Harry estaban color rojo y su mirada era fría. Ron se alejó lentamente de su amigo hasta estar cerca de su varita que había dejado en la mesa. Lo único en lo que pensaba el pelirrojo es que bastaba solo un paso en falso y todo esto acabaría mal.

- ¡Harry! – Crockshanks salto sobre la mesa y Harry grito, desapareciendo en ese segundo – Neville estas bien

- Si estoy bien – dijo aun pálido

Ambos se quedaron callados un segundo, Ron agarro al gato y lo abrazó, aunque alguna vez había odiado al dichoso animal, cuando Hermione se fue se encariñó de él, sobre todo después de descubrir lo útil que era tenerlo cerca.

La mañana siguió su curso, una junta aburrida donde se discutió el fracaso en la captura de Dean Thomas. Harry regreso alrededor de medio día y se encerró en su oficina, nadie más que Snape se atrevió a entrar en su oficina, aunque después de una conversación rápida este salio, y se dirigió a las chimeneas para desaparecer en el acto.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, era ya tarde y no tardaba en empezar a llover, pero era necesario seguir adelante. Ginny había tomado una decisión esa mañana, ahora solo se preguntaba cuanto más faltaba, pero no tardo en averiguarlo cuando escucho un ruido a su espalda. Su cabello pelirrojo flotaba en el aire, mientras iba sobrevolando una granja en su escoba, seguida de una motocicleta.

- Perdida señorita – dijo una robusta figura sobre la motocicleta

- Extraño aparato el que tiene ahí – respondió sin voltear a verlo

- Única en su tipo sin duda, un regalo de un viejo amigo – sonrío – ¿Cómo han estado tus padres?

- Vamos Hagrid, se que no has venido hasta acá por una platica casual

- Sin duda eres una bruja muy inteligente – dijo amigablemente – bajemos, conozco un viejo hostal que te dará reposo por la noche, mañana te llevare a Privet Drive.

- Si no te molesta Hagrid, prefiero que continuemos toda la noche, sabes que no es seguro viajar por las ciudades muggles, y tiempo no me sobra…

- Entonces… alcánzame si puedes

Ginny siguió deprisa a Hagrid, era verdad que las ciudades muggles daban escalofríos, se preguntaba como eran los tiempos en que los magos y los muggles vivieron en armonía, de eso ahora solo quedaban viejas historias.

No fue ni siquiera necesario tocar la puerta, los habitantes de la casa abrieron inmediatamente, dejando entrar a Ginny y a Hagrid. El número 4 de la calle Privet Drive parecía cobrar vida de la nada.

- ¿No tuvieron problemas? – dijo en voz baja la dueña de la casa

- No – sonrío Ginny – Gracias por permitirme venir

- No tienes que darlas mi niña – esbozo una sonrisa que lucia rara en su rostro - ¿Cómo esta…?

- Él esta bien - sonrío

La conversación termino un momento después y Ginny se dirigió al piso superior para ir a la habitación que se le había preparado.

- Ginny esto no es seguro – susurro Hagrid

- Si no te has dado cuenta no tengo nada que perder

- Que hay de tu familia y de Harry

- Hagrid, no me voy a quedar tendida en cama siendo la dama en apuros que necesita ser rescatada – sonrío amablemente y le tomó una mano – aparte no lo hago por mi

- ¿No comprendo?

- Hagrid, no tengo miedo a morir, lo que temo es lo que sucederá con él cuando eso pase… no voy a irme sin dar una buena pelea – sonrío y se dirigió a su habitación – descansa viejo amigo, mañana será un día largo

Mientras tanto en un bar un hombre observa con detenimiento a la cantante principal sosteniendo en su mano un vaso vacío.

- ¿Quieres otro trago? – dijo la camarera en un tono dulce y coqueto

- No gracias

El sonido de la trompeta invadía todo el lugar, apenas y podía escuchar sus pensamientos con semejante ruido, aunque los demás asistentes del centro nocturno parecían disfrutar la dulce voz de la mujer en el escenario. Por un momento el hombre cruzo sus ojos con los de ella, y la música cambio suavemente.

"_**Por qué? Cuando cae la noche**_

_**nuestra conexión se hace tan distante, **_

_**aunque estemos uno al lado del otro. **_

_**No es un malentendido , Lo que sea**_

_**Que te pregunte tú nunca contestas **_

_**nada aparte de "no es nada" **_

_**(Por eso) Me atrevo a preguntar "podemos volver atrás?" **_

- Interesante elección ¿No crees? – dijo una mujer tomando asiento junto él

- La música de este lugar es tan mala como su servicio – respondió sin voltear a ver a su compañera de mesa

- Me encargare de darle tus comentarios a la dueña

- No hace falta – tomo un trago – no vine por el servicio

- No se por que no me extraña de ti viejo amigo - él la miro con coraje

- Usted y yo jamás seremos semejante cosa

- Tranquilo, ahora me va a salir con que su mamita lo regaña por venir a estos lugares de perdición

- Minerva, no agote mi paciencia, que podría mandar a cerrar este lugar en un instante, y comentarle a cierta persona la verdadera identidad de su cantante principal – dijo señalando a una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado con la que había estado intercambiando miradas hacia unos minutos

- Severus vamos – dijo riendo en un tono irónico – crees que me trago tus amenazas, tu jamás la delatarías, y se que tampoco acabarías con mi negocio, después de todo que sería de ti sin mí

- ¿Enserio crees que eso durara por siempre?

- He estado pensando en visitar a cierto niño… sabes, todos los días me inquieta saber que fue de su pobre media vida – Snape la miro con furia – acaso ya sabe Severus ¿Lo que tu y su madre hicieron?

- No te atreverías – dijo levantándose de golpe

- Siéntate – tomo su varita y de un movimiento seco lo obligo a sentarse – no llames la atención, no seas estúpido – sonrío – solo juego contigo, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que él lo sepa, después de todo quien quiere darle malas noticias, no soy suicida - aplaudió a la orquesta que terminaba su interpretación – pero dime que es lo que buscas ahora de mi

Él le hizo una seña, y Minerva lo guío a la parte posterior del escenario, mientras la música continuo al fondo.

"**Mis lágrimas no me dejan ver **

**ni tus sentimientos ni tu futuro. **

**Deja de poner esa cara de abandonado. **

**Oh esta herida no puede ser curada fácilmente por nadie más. **

**Oh pensé que a estas alturas ya lo había superado. **

**Por favor, recuerda una vez más **

**lo que siempre fuimos. **

**Por favor, no me dejes atrás…"**

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny salio de la habitación, vestía una blusa negra de tirantes que se le ajustaba al contorno de su cuerpo, y combinaba a la perfección con su falda tableada en color negro y rojo, usaba unas botas largas que le llegaban hasta los muslos, y había teñido su cabello de negro. Dudley se le quedo observando fijamente, no podía quitar la mirada de sus labios que lucían un hermoso labial rojo carmesí.

- ¿Cómo me veo Dudley, Muggle?

- Creo que rompiste el encanto cuando usaste esa palabra – sonrío

- De acuerdo, cuidar mi vocabulario, anotado, ¿Algo más?

- Nos quedaremos con tu escoba y tú… - su cara se torno triste

- Vamos Dudley habíamos quedado en esto – interrumpió la tía Petunia

- Te llevaras mi vieja Harley

- Gracias Dud – corrió a abrazarlo – eres el mejor, se lo que significa para ti

En la casa de Harry, se escuchaba una tonada, que a Ron le pareció algo parecido a Copacabana, lo que fuera que significara eso. Pero fue el ver a Harry bailar animadamente frente al espejo lo que lo puso más alerta.

- Ron – dijo desprevenido, deteniendo la música al instante

- ¿Copacabana? – apenas alcanzo tartamudeando

- Este… - respondió con una sonrisa de penosa

- Jajaja, de haber sabido que eso bastaba para ponerte de buenas hace mucho que hubiera traído mis maracas para animarte…

- No te burles – dijo sonrojándose

- Pues con la actitud maniaco-depresiva que te has cargado por los últimos meses es lo menos que me merezco.

- ¿Maniaco-Depresiva? ¿Enserio crees eso de mi?

- Harry – dijo serio Ron, sentándose en la cama de Harry – no se como decirte esto pero en los últimos días lo describiría más como actitud psicótica, por Merlín, si ayer te hubiera dicho esto te hubieras abalanzado sobre mi.

- Lo siento – apenas murmuro Harry, apartándose a la ventana contraído en sus pensamientos.

- No te preocupes – dijo Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda – te conozco mejor que eso Harry… - ambos se quedaron observando por la ventana un momento – yo se cuando eres tú él que me habla.

- Pero ese es el problema Ron, yo ya no estoy muy seguro que exista una diferencia.

- No te dejare que te rindas Harry James Potter – Harry lo miro fijamente – aunque me cueste la vida no dejare que te rindas.

- Ron – dijo suavemente – prométeme que cuando llegue el momento, terminaras con esto

- No Harry, yo jamás lo haré – sus ojos se nublaron – yo jamás lo haré, no me pidas semejante cosa, no amigo, no…

- Eres el único en el que confío, sabes que no falta mucho, cada vez me es más difícil resistirlo – hizo una pausa – y si soy yo Ron… ¿El que le causara esto a tú hermana?

- No digas tonterías, tú no la enfermaste

- No es tan ridículo como suena Ron, ya he hecho cosas similares antes – la voz de Harry se hizo más seca y el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo – Ayer soñé con ella, sentí su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, y sentí como si me alimentara de ella…

- Solo fue una pesadilla – lo interrumpió con la voz nerviosa

- Cuando llegue el momento Ron, tú encontraras el valor para detenerme lo se – Harry sonrío y dejo a Ron perplejo y triste.

Entrar al gueto es como entrar al infierno, bueno si ella creyera en uno seguro esta sería la imagen que tendría de este. El aire olía desde la entrada a muerte, era imposible que la carne no se le pusiera de gallina, puesto que estaba en un lugar donde la magia no existía. Los humanos habían logrado crear estos espacios donde ningún mago podría jamás usar sus poderes, así que caminando con cuidado, y aferrándose a su identidad falsa, Ginny camino por las calles de piedra que atravesaban el gueto, siguió caminando unos 15 minutos más, metiéndose entre algunos callejones. Tal vez si no supiera que todo el lugar se encontraba amurallado, pensaría que era una ciudad más, pero bastaba con que levantara la vista un solo momento para ver las grandes torres de vigilancia que se encontraban sobre las paredes de los muros, el eterno recuerdo de que los moradores de estos lugares no eran libres.

Ginny llegó por fin a su destino, un viejo edificio con los cristales rotos, entro por la puerta principal, y subió hasta el 4° piso, el hedor era impresionante, y tuvo que cubrir su nariz con un pañuelo para seguir adelante, un piso más y llego frente a la habitación 414, tocó 2 veces y espero en silencio.

- Cedric Digory – sonrío al decir el nombre

- Me pregunto que hace una linda señorita como tú, en un lugar como este

- La muerte libera aquellos quienes viven oprimidos

- Que puedes saber tú de prisiones – sus ojos se tornaron rojos y su expresión se endureció

- No era mi intención ofenderte

- Lo siento – suavizando su tono de voz – a veces olvido mis modales

- Quiero solicitar tu ayuda – hizo una pausa, y Cedric le ofreció asiento

- Disculpa el estado de mis muebles no he tenido tiempo de redecorar

Ginny sonrío y se sentó en un viejo sofá que parecía apunto de caer, y que tenía la tela roída y vieja. No mucho había notado hasta ese momento en el estado del departamento, la paredes estaban sucias y poco se notaba de lo que quedaba del papel tapiz que alguna vez las cubrió. Todos los muebles eran muy viejos, y estaban apunto del colapso. La habitación, parecía ser todo en lo que consistía el departamento, había un pequeño mueble que hacía las veces de cocina en un costado de la única ventana, y del otro lado de la habitación, había un lavabo y un baño, sin alguna privacidad. Era difícil creerlo, pero en condiciones similares vivían todas las personas dentro de estas murallas.

- En que puedo ayudarte – sonrío, sentándose frente a ella

- Primero que nada me gustaría saber cual es tu precio

- Lamentablemente, no podrías pagarlo, por mucho que quisieras – su labio hizo una mueca sutil de sadismo

- ¿Matar a Harry? – él asintió – no me dirás que sigues celoso por que se quedo con Cho

- No te burles de mí, como si alguien así pudiera significar algo para mí

- Siempre pareció llenar tú _apetito_

- Eres cruel Ginevra – sonrío dulcemente, y acaricio su rostro – si debería tener celos de ese niñato, debería ser por tener alguien como tú a su lado

- Él y yo ya no somos…

- Tus labios dicen una cosa – se acerco a ella – pero yo huelo algo muy diferente – colocó su nariz justo en el marco de su cuello

- ¿Siempre confías en tus instintos?

- Tú deberías hacerlo, teniéndolo tan cerca ¿No te enseño tu mamá a no jugar con fuego?

- Si – sonrío – y también dijo que tuviera cuidado con los lobos que rondaban en el bosque

- Tu madre es una mujer sabía Ginevra

- Pero que diversión tiene la vida si me alejara de todo lo peligroso, digo de todas maneras he de morir tarde que temprano

- Ginny – dijo tocando su rostro en un grito mudo de dolor – para ti mi precio será una sola bala de plata

- No por favor no – dijo ella arrodillándose y colocando su cabeza sobre sus piernas – como esperas que acepte semejante demanda

- Vamos Ginevra, una simple bala de plata, es toda mi demanda – le levanto el rostro y limpio las lagrimas de su mejilla – se que el favor que vienes a pedirme es de igual magnitud, así que el precio es justo

- Olvídalo – dijo levantandose abruptamente – lo buscare sola…

- Dime ¿Cual es tu petición, a quien buscas?

- El hombre que busco no vale lo que pides

- Si el hombre que buscas es nada menos que Sirus Black, vale más que eso

- ¿Cómo supiste….? – dijo Ginny dejando caer su gabardina al suelo

* * *

**_Hola, por fin de regreso, lamento la demora ._. ando un poco entretenida con un proyecto personal, pero espero tener listo el capitulo que sigue muy pronto. Este capitulo no quedo exactamente como deseaba, por que ya queria publicarlo, y si lo sigo analizando jamas lo terminare._**

**_Notas, la canción es No Way de Koda Kumi, espero les guste les recomiendo que la busquen, unas de mis favoritas de ella son Ai no Uta y Moon Crying, tristes lo se, pero soy una persona amante de la melancolia. Espero que tengan sospechas de quien es la cantante, en definitiva un personaje conocido de la saga, algunas sospechas? _**

**_Que les parece la entrada de Cedric Digory??? jajajaja si en este mundo alterno tambien tuvo algo que ver con Cho Chang, lo siento solo no pude resistirme. No creo entrar en muchos detalles sobre su relacion en un futuro, pero me parecio interesante mencionarlo como data curioso._**

**_Lady_Clamp:_****_ Me debes un capitulo de Carnage!!!! aunque no leas Medianoche, más te vale publicar el siguiente capitulo de Carnage pronto!!!!  
_**


End file.
